


Пилот и негодяйка

by Barbarella_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarella_2018/pseuds/Barbarella_2018
Summary: Как бы сложились отношения у Люка Скайуокера с Ханом Соло, если последний был бы женщиной :)Сборник "мини-рассказов".





	1. Встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Очень многие персонажи "Звездных войн" по воле фикрайтеров "меняли" свой пол. Женщинами становились:  
> \- Энакин Скайуокер;  
> \- Люк Скайуокер;  
> \- император Палпатин;  
> \- Оби-Ван Кеноби.
> 
> А вот Хана Соло чаша сия вроде бы миновала (во всяком случае мне такое на встречалось) И я решила восполнить этот пробел.
> 
> Короче говоря, захотелось мне Хана Соло сделать женщиной и устроить ей пейринг с Люком Скайуокером :)

ХАННА СОЛО

«И как я докатилась до жизни такой?» - спрашивала себя Ханна Соло, капитан старого кореллианского фрахтовщика с гордым названием «Тысячелетний сокол» и контрабандистка, разглядывая медаль, которой её сегодня наградили. Предполагала ли она ещё несколько дней назад, сидя в мерзкой кантине на Татуине думая откуда взять денег, чтобы расплатиться с Джаббой Хаттом за сброшенный в последнем рейсе груз, что ввяжется в борьбу Альянса мятежников с Галактической Империей?

*****

Всё началось с того, что её друг и компаньон, а также второй пилот вуки по имени Чубакка или просто Чуи сообщил, что некто хочет нанять её для того, чтобы доставить на Альдераан двух пассажиров и двух дроидов. «Ну наконец-то», - воскликнула про себя Ханна.

Пассажирами оказались старик и симпатичный молодой человек («Надо же, какие очаровашки водятся в татуинских пустынях», - подумала тогда Ханна, глядя на юношу). Наниматели эти, судя по всему, были не так просты, как это могло показаться на первый взгляд. Начать хотя бы с того, что дед уж точно не был здешним фермером, потому что фермеры вряд ли умеют так сноровисто управляться со световым мечом. У парня на поясе тоже висел меч, но вот как раз он вполне вписывался в татуинское, если так можно выразится, «общество». Выглядела эта пара как мастер-джедай и его ученик. Всё это несколько удивляло, потому что считалось, что джедаев больше не существует.

А ещё со вчерашнего дня Мос-Айсли был буквально наводнен имперскими штурмовиками, которые проверяли всех встреченных ими дроидов. Ходили слухи, что имперский звездный разрушитель взял на абордаж альдераанский корабль на орбите планеты... И тут, вот совпадение, оказывается, что этой загадочной парочке требуется попасть именно на Альдераан, а ещё, как выразился старикан, не задавать вопросов.

Но как бы то ни было, они предложили за эту работёнку две тысячи сразу и пятнадцать - по прибытии на место. Ханна же отчаянно нуждалась в деньгах и была согласна на любую работу, даже несмотря на то, что за этими людьми и их дроидами охотилась Империя.

... А потом события завертелись с бешеной скоростью: обстрел штурмовиками «Тысячелетнего сокола», погоня, уход в гиперпространство в последний момент; выход из него в астероидном поле, не отмеченном на звездных картах, которое оказалось взорванным Альдерааном; огромная космическая станция, затянувшая «Сокол» в свое чрево; сумасшедшая беготня по этой станции; спасение принцессы, которая и оказалась хозяйкой этих дроидов; «ныряние» в отсек для мусора, в котором их чуть было не расплющило; спасение из этой вонючей мусорки в последний момент; опять стрельба и беготня по станции; гибель старика, сумевшего отключить притягивающий луч, благодаря чему всей честной компании удалось сбежать с этого космического монстра. И это если не говорить о том, как контрабандистке трудно было натянуть на себя доспехи штурмовика, которые не были предназначены для того, чтобы их носила женщина (когда Ханна напяливала на себя «нагрудник», то она впервые обрадовалась тому, что не была счастливой обладательницей пышного бюста).

И после всего этого принцесса, надо сказать, довольно нахальная девица, обозвавшая Чуи ходячим ковром, заявила, что слишком уж легко всё получилось, и им явно дали сбежать. По мнению принцессы Леи, на «Соколе» был установлено следящее устройство. Но несмотря на это, надо было срочно доставить всех, и особенно маленького астродроида, на Явин 4, где располагалась база повстанцев. На вопрос Ханны, что такого важного в этом дроиде, девушка рассказала, что в астромехе хранятся чертежи «Звезды смерти», которая уничтожила Альдераан, родную планету принцессы. Аналитики Альянса смогут найти уязвимое место боевой станции и повстанцы уничтожат этого космического монстра, чтобы другие планеты не постигла участь Альдераана.

Что же касается Люка, то он был очень опечален гибелью старика и грустил всю дорогу до Явина. Но, прежде чем предаться грусти, пришлось ещё отстреливаться от преследующих «Сокол» истребителей.

И вот наконец они добрались до повстанческой базы. Ханна получила свое вознаграждение и её больше здесь ничего не держало, хотя Люк и пытался уговорить её остаться и присоединиться к Альянсу. Ханна, разумеется, отказалась и парнишка огорчился. Удивительно, когда только татуинец успел проникнутся симпатией к ней, ведь знакомы они были всего несколько дней, хотя, конечно, за эти дни многое произошло... И Ханна тоже чувствовала нечто подобное по отношению к Люку Скайуокеру. Парень ей очень понравился - это был добрый и отзывчивый юноша, и ничего кроме симпатии он вызвать не мог. Но ей надо было возвращать долг Джаббе, да и не хотела она втягиваться во всю эту борьбу. Далека она была от всего этого.

Однако, повинуясь неожиданному порыву, контрабандистка всё-таки заглянула в комнату, где проводился инструктаж для пилотов. Мятежные аналитики нашли-таки уязвимое место в этой огромной космической «дуре». Отверстие, в которое необходимо было попасть торпедой, было всего два метра в диаметре, и дальше Ханна даже слушать не стала. Надо было провести предполетную подготовку «Сокола» и валить отсюда, пока здесь не начался ад.

В ангаре пилоты рассаживались по своим машинам, и к ней подошел Люк Скайуокер, одетый в оранжевый комбинезон.

\- Получила награду и улетаешь?

\- Ну да, мне надо долг кое-кому вернуть. А не будь долгов, я не такая идиотка, чтобы торчать здесь. Хочешь слинять отсюда? Не знаю как пилот, а стрелок ты неплохой...

Люк стал убеждать Ханну, что Альянсу очень нужны такие пилоты как она, что повстанцы сражаются за правое дело, а она бросает их в беде.

\- Что толку от непотраченных денег, - цинично ответила Ханна. - Да и атака на станцию - это не подвиг, а самоубийство.

Мальчишка укоризненно покачал головой.

\- Ясно. Береги себя Ханна. У тебя это выходит отлично, - произнёс он с горькой усмешкой.

Эти слова задели контрабандистку. Не то чтобы ей стало стыдно, нет конечно, но какие-то струны в её огрубевшей душе парень всё-таки затронул.

\- Эй, Люк, - окликнула его Соло. - Да пребудет с тобой Сила.

В ответ на эти слова парень лишь грустно взглянул на неё и направился к своему крестокрылу, а Ханна с помощью Чуи погрузила ящики с вознаграждением на свой корабль и покинула эту систему...

Но она всё же вернулась. Вернулась в самый критический момент, когда у Люка на хвосте висели имперские перехватчики. Благодаря тому, что Ханна прикрыла его, сумев уничтожить один из истребителей, Люк запустил протонные торпеды точно в цель и этот имперский бронированный монстр разлетелся на миллионы осколков...

Сейчас, сидя в своей каюте и рассматривая медаль, Ханна думала о том, зачем же на самом деле она вернулась. Да, она не любила Империю, но всё же не настолько, чтобы вступить в ряды Альянса... как там его... за восстановление Республики, кажется.

«Ты вернулась из-за парня, дорогуша. Ведь он тебе очень понравился, и не только как друг. Такой славный голубоглазый красавчик, с которым ты бы не прочь... И плевать, что он лет на десять моложе тебя. Не ребёнок же он в конце концов. Уж во всяком случае ребёнок не стал бы в перерывах между всей этой беготнёй пялиться на твою обтянутую узкими штанами попу, и при этом так мило краснеть, когда ты перехватывала эти взгляды»...

Но додумать до конца эту занятную мысль ей не дал звук шагов по металлическому полу её корабля - кто-то пришел на «Сокол». Ханна запахнула халатик, одетый на голое тело, и вышла из каюты, чтобы посмотреть кто это заявился к ней в этот поздний час, и нос к носу столкнулась с Люком Скайуокером.

ЛЮК СКАЙУОКЕР

Ещё несколько дней назад Люк Скайуокер и представить себе не мог, что будет участвовать в самой настоящей битве с Империей, уничтожит огромную боевую космическую станцию «Звезда смерти» и станет героем антиимперского Восстания. Да что там, он, всю жизнь мечтавший о приключениях, не думал даже что сможет когда-либо вообще покинуть Татуин, эту опротивевшую ему планету...

*****

Всё началось с покупки у джав двух дроидов - С-3РО и R2-D2. Это вполне рядовое событие навсегда изменило жизнь молодого человека, которая до этого момента протекала скучно и однообразно.

После этого события стали происходить с бешеной скоростью: обнаружение в R2-D2 отрывка голографического послания Оби-Вану Кеноби от таинственной красивой девушки; побег настырного маленького астродроида и его поиски, приведшие молодого человека к жившему отшельником странному старику Бену Кеноби, который и оказался Оби-Ваном Кеноби, и которому было адресовано послание, спрятанное в Арту; рассказ Бена о том, что во времена Республики, он был джедаем, также как и отец Люка...

Юноша узнал и о судьбе своего отца. Скайуокер-старший был, по словам Кеноби, хорошим другом и самым лучшим пилотом в Галактике, но его постигла печальная судьба - его предал и убил Дарт Вейдер, также бывший ученик Оби-Вана, обратившийся во зло и падший на Тёмную сторону Силы. А ещё Оби-Ван передал Люку световой меч его отца.

В сообщении, которое проиграл им Арту, было обращение к «генералу Кеноби» с просьбой о помощи. Девушка просила доставить дроида R2-D2, в котором хранилась информация, жизненно важная для успеха Восстания, на Альдераан. «Решается будущее мира, - сказала она, - Помогите, Оби-Ван Кеноби. На Вас вся надежда».

Когда запись закончилась, старик раздумывал о чём-то несколько мгновений, а затем неожиданно заявил Люку.

\- Ты должен постичь законы Силы, если летишь со мной на Альдераан.

\- На Альдераан? - удивлённо переспросил Люк. - Нет, я не лечу на Альдераан. Меня ждут дома, уже поздно.

\- Нужна твоя помощь, - заявил Бен. - ЕЙ нужна. Я староват для таких вещей.

Люку очень хотелось помочь девушке и Восстанию, но будучи ответственным молодым человеком он не мог бросить все дела и оставить дядю и тётю. Всё, что он мог предложить в тот момент, это отвезти Бена в ближайший космопорт, где тот мог бы найти пилота, который доставил бы его на Альдераан.

По дороге молодой человек и бывший джедай наткнулись на убитых торговцев-джав - тех самых, что продали дроидов дяде. Люк предположил, что это сделали песчаные люди, но Бен сказал, что убийцы - имперские штурмовики.

После этих слов Люк помчался домой и нашел обгоревшие трупы дяди Оуэна и тёти Беру. Единственные его родственники были убиты штурмовиками, искавшими дроидов. Ничто более не связывало парня с Татуином и не держало его здесь, поэтому он принял предложение Кеноби лететь с ним на Альдераан, чтобы доставить Арту, в котором содержались планы Звезды Смерти, Бейлу Органе.

Они прибыли в космопорт Мос-Айсли, о котором Кеноби отозвался так: «Трудно отыскать большее сборище проходимцев и негодяев», и там в одной из кантин они и встретили вуки по имени Чубакка и Ханну Соло, негодяйку и контрабандистку, которая, как только они подсели за её столик, стала хвастаться о том, какой замечательный и быстрый её корабль, а когда узнала, что её пассажиры не желают «иметь контакты с имперскими солдатами», заломила за доставку пассажиров на Альдераан огромную сумму - десять тысяч.

Когда Люк весьма эмоционально заявил, что за такие деньги можно целый корабль купить, Ханна криво усмехнулась и спросила ехидно.

\- А кто его поведет? Ты?

\- Да запросто, - воскликнул парень. - Я между прочим неплохой пилот.

В ответ на эти слова парня Ханна продолжала насмешливо смотреть на Люка и ухмыляться.

Однако Бен не счел, что контрабандистка слишком заломила цену, и предложил следующее: две тысячи прямо сейчас и пятнадцать по прибытии на Альдераан. На том и порешили.

*****

После удачного побега от штурмовиков, Кеноби начал обучать юного Люка путям Силы. У Ханны, наблюдавшей за этим процессом, учение мастера-джедая вызывало лишь насмешку.

Обучение, однако, было прервано, когда «Сокол» прибыл в систему Альдераана и обнаружил, что планета уничтожена. Затем они наткнулись на патрульный TIE-истребитель. Последовав за ним, «Сокол» приблизился к странному объекту, который оказался огромной космической станцией, и луч захвата затянул их в чрево этого монстра.

В ангаре станции пассажиры «Тысячелетнего сокола» разделились. Кеноби покинул Скайуокера, Соло, Чубакку и дроидов, чтобы отключить луч захвата, удерживавший их корабль на станции. После того, как Арту обнаружил, что на станции в тюремном отсеке содержится принцесса Лея Органа, Скайуокер не без труда убедил Ханну спасти приговоренную к смерти девушку, посулив ей большую награду.

А затем была сумасшедшая беготня по «Звезде смерти», вызволение принцессы из тюремной камеры, ныряние в отсек для мусора, спасение в последний момент, опять беготня по станции, гибель Бена, сумевшего отключить притягивающий луч, бой с имперскими истребителями и, наконец, прибытие на Явин 4, базу Альянса за восстановление Республики.

Технические данные «Звезды смерти» были благополучно извлечены из Арту и проанализированы. У казавшейся неуязвимой космической станции имелось таки слабое место. Однако, отверстие, в которое надо было запустить протонные торпеды, составляло всего два метра в диаметре. Непростая задача, мягко говоря, но у повстанцев не было другого выхода. Станцию надо было уничтожить, чтобы другие планеты не постигла судьба Альдераана.

*****

От осознания своей причастности к великим делам Люка переполняли эмоции. Ему казалось, что он может в одиночку победить Империю, и конечно же он верил в то, что им удастся уничтожить эту смертоносную станцию.

Но было кое-что, что омрачало его настроение. Ханна Соло. Она получила награду и выразила твёрдое желание улететь отсюда как можно быстрее. Люк пытался уговорить её остаться, но Ханна решительно отказалась, заявив, что ей нужно расплатиться с долгами, но даже если бы долгов и не было, она не такая идиотка, чтобы оставаться здесь. Соло считала, что атака на «Звезду смерти» - это не подвиг, а самоубийство.

Люк сам не знал почему, но за эти несколько дней он очень привязался к Ханне. Оказалось, что она и в самом деле отличный пилот, а её корабль действительно очень быстрый. А ещё молодой человек почему-то был уверен в том, что весь её цинизм и грубоватость во многом напускные. Он чувствовал, что она может стать ему хорошим другом... и ещё что-то... Что-то, что он ещё никогда не испытывал прежде...

Да что там, самому себе уж можно было признаться: Ханна Соло привлекала его как женщина даже несмотря на то, что была немолода и выше его на полголовы. Да и писаной красавицей назвать её было нельзя. Но всё же она была довольно привлекательной: красивые карие глаза, густые, подстриженные в каре, тёмно-русые волосы, отличная фигура, стройные ноги и обтянутый узкими штанами упругий зад, на котором несколько раз останавливался его взгляд. Ему было ужасно стыдно и он отчаянно краснел, когда Ханна замечала это его... внимание к своей персоне...

Люку очень не хотелось, чтобы Ханна улетала. Он желал всем сердцем, чтобы она осталась и присоединилась к Альянсу... осталась с ним.

Однако, все его попытки убедить её остаться оказались тщетными. Она погрузила на «Сокол» свое вознаграждение и покинула Явин...

*****

... А потом была грандиозная космическая битва с имперскими силами и поначалу все складывалось не в пользу повстанцев. Многие пилоты погибли, включая его друга Биггса Дарклайтера. И когда уже казалось, что все потеряно, Люк вдруг услышал голос Оби-Вана Кеноби, который советовал ему использовать Силу, чтобы произвести меткий выстрел. Молодой пилот отключил бортовой компьютер и попытался последовать совету Бена, но сосредоточиться ему очень мешали три имперских перехватчика, которые висели у него на хвосте. Внезапно один из вражеских истребителей был уничтожен точным выстрелом, второй столкнулся с главным истребителем, из-за чего последний потерял управление и был отброшен...

\- Ю-ху, взрывай эту штуку, Люк, и летим домой, - раздался в наушнике радостный голос Ханны.

Она вернулась! Вернулась в самый критический момент и благодаря этому Люк с помощью направлявшей его Силы запустил торпеды точно в вентиляционное отверстие, которое соединялось прямо с главным реактором.

Ханна не только помогла Люку поразить цель. Она спасла ему жизнь.

*****

Молодой человек уже несколько раз благодарил Ханну Соло за помощь и до и после торжественной церемонии, но всё равно парню казалось, что этого недостаточно. Он решил зайти к ней на «Сокол», чтобы ещё раз сказать «спасибо».

Надеясь на то, что она ещё не легла спать, Люк направлялся к капитанской каюте и вдруг нос к носу столкнулся с Ханной. Он отступил на пару шагов и посмотрел на женщину.

На ней был надет легкий короткий халатик, по длине едва доходивший ей до середины бедра. Люк невольно опустил глаза вниз и увидел, что красивые стройные ноги Ханны были обуты в мягкие домашние тапочки с пушистыми помпонами. Это настолько не вязалось с образом лихой контрабандистки, что Люк пару минут тупо смотрел на это, не говоря ни слова.

\- Кхм. Ты что-то хотел, Люк? - раздался сверху насмешливый голос.

Люк оторвался от созерцания необычной обуви контрабандистки и хотел было уже произнести слова благодарности, но снова отвлекся. На этот раз его взгляд устремился в вырез слегка распахнувшегося на груди женщины халатика. Заметив это, Ханна усмехнулась и запахнула халат. Теперь вроде бы ничто не отвлекало молодого человека и он наконец посмотрел женщине в лицо, и, встретив насмешливый взгляд, покраснел.

\- Ты что-то хотел, Люк? - повторила она свой вопрос.

\- Да... я это... того... Хотел ещё раз поблагодарить тебя, Ханна, - сказал Люк.

С минуту они не отрываясь смотрели друг на друга, а затем Ханна приблизилась к парню вплотную и произнесла.

\- Ну что ж, поблагодари.

Люк ещё несколько мгновений смотрел ей в глаза, а затем встал на цыпочки, обхватил голову Ханны руками и прильнул к её губам в неумелом поцелуе.

Вдруг, как будто испугавшись этого своего порыва, Люк резко прервал поцелуй, и смущенно посмотрел на неё. К счастью, Ханна не рассердилась на него. Она улыбнулась и, взяв за руку, решительно потянула его в свою каюту.

ХАННА И ЛЮК

Ханна затащила Люка в свою каюту, подтолкнула его к кровати, а затем повернулась к двери, чтобы запереть её. После этого она приблизилась к Люку. Сначала в угол каюты полетели тапочки с помпонами, а потом контрабандистка решительно развязала пояс своего халатика. В следующий момент халат соскользнул на пол, и женщина предстала перед молодым человеком полностью обнаженной.

Люк стоял на месте как истукан и пялился во все глаза на голую Ханну. Он был совсем не опытен в таких делах и не знал, что ему делать, но, к счастью, контрабандистка не стала дожидаться когда парнишка начнет действовать и сама приступила к активным действиям.

Она стянула с него рубашку и отбросила её в сторону, а затем прижалась к нему, обняла за шею и принялась пылко и страстно целовать его. Люк робко ответил на поцелуи, а затем, осмелев, обнял её за талию, ещё плотнее прижимая к себе стройное женское тело. Ханна целовалась великолепно, губы её были нежными и сладкими, и Люку было очень приятно.

Какое-то время они терзали губы друг друга, а затем женщина прервала поцелуй. Она быстро расстегнула ремень на его штанах и решительно стянула их с парня. Теперь и Люк предстал перед Ханной полностью голым. Контрабандистка окинула молодого человека похотливым взглядом, а затем принялась осыпать поцелуями его шею, грудь, живот, и в конце концов опустилась перед ним на колени. А в следующий момент юноша увидел, как её нежные губы обхватили его достоинство...

Люк никогда ещё не испытывал такого наслаждения. Весь его любовный опыт заключался в том, что он несколько раз целовался с сестрой своего приятеля. Впрочем, эти неопытные слюнявые лобызания и поцелуями-то назвать было трудно, однако, тогда ему это очень понравилось.

В отличие от той девушки, Ханна, судя по всему, имела богатый любовный опыт, и то, что она сейчас вытворяла, было умопомрачительно. У молодого человека бешено колотилось сердце. Он буквально задыхался от нахлынувшего на него невероятного блаженства. Вцепившись руками в её волосы, юноша чувствовал, что если это продлится ещё хотя бы минуту, он потеряет сознание и рухнет на пол. Ханна как будто почувствовала это. Она прекратила оральные ласки, поднялась на ноги и помогла ему сделать шаг к постели, после чего они оба рухнули на неё.

Но ещё ничего не закончилось. Ханна уложила Люка на спину, а сама начала медленно опускаться на него сверху. Его орган погрузился в её горячее влажное лоно, и женщина, упершись руками в его грудь, начала медленно двигаться. После довольно интенсивных оральных ласк, Ханна заметно сбавила темп, полагая, что если она продолжит в том же духе, то, учитывая неопытность парня, всё закончится слишком быстро. Она же хотела продлить наслаждение для них обоих.

Люку было очень хорошо. Его тело окутало сладкое тягучее удовольствие. Он любовался её прекрасным стройным телом, а руки сами собой потянулись к небольшой красивой груди и стали нежно поглаживать упругие полушария. Ханна охнула и сладострастно застонала. Через несколько мгновений она наклонилась к нему и стала покрывать поцелуями шею и лицо юноши, а затем снова выпрямилась и продолжила неторопливо двигаться на нём.

Вдруг Люк сделал то, чего контрабандистка от него никак не ожидала. Он привстал и принял сидячее положение, обхватив женщину за талию и прижав к себе. С минуту он жадно целовал её губы, а затем быстрым движением перевернул Ханну и лёг сверху. Глаза женщины расширились от изумления, но когда Люк принялся вожделенно и страстно ласкать и облизывать её грудь, она закрыла их и позволила себе расслабиться и насладиться этими ласками.

Но вот Люк вошел в неё и начал быстро и резко двигаться. Ханна не ожидала такого пыла от неискушенного юноши и вновь была приятно удивлена. Её длинные ноги обвили талию молодого человека, и каждое его движение дарило ей острейшее удовольствие. Он снова прильнул к её груди, и через несколько мгновений Ханна задрожала всем телом, испытав ярчайший оргазм. А Люк тем временем ускорил темп и через пару мгновений также пришел к финишу...

*****

Потом они лежали рядом абсолютно счастливые. Оба были очень довольны друг другом. Люк был счастлив, что сумел доставить любимой женщине удовольствие, прежде чем кончил сам. Что же касается Ханны, то она была приятно удивлена тем, что этот неопытный юноша сумел подарить ей восхитительные минуты наслаждения.

Через пару минут после того, как их дыхание пришло в норму, оба они почувствовали, что им этого мало и они хотят ещё.

Ханна приподнялась на локте и посмотрела на Люка.

\- Надеюсь, мой сладкий, ты не слишком устал? - лукаво улыбнувшись, спросила она.

Люк повернулся к ней, и взглянув в её прекрасные карие глаза, ответил тем, что прижал любимую негодяйку к постели и принялся страстно целовать её...

*****

На следующее утро несколько механиков, пришедших в ангар чтобы провести последние приготовления к эвакуации повстанческой базы с Явина 4, видели спускающегося по трапу «Тысячелетнего сокола» довольно улыбающегося Люка Скайуокера, который буквально светился от переполнявшей его радости.

Что же касается Ханны Соло, то контрабандистка удивила руководство Альянса тем, что внезапно передумала улетать и выразила желание присоединиться к восстанию.


	2. Планета страсти

Возвращаясь с переговоров о поставках оружия Альянсу, Ханна Соло и Люк Скайуокер пребывали в прекрасном настроении. Человек, с которым они встречались на одной из планет Среднего кольца, был старым партнёром Ханны по контрабандным делам. В основном он специализировался на контрабанде оружия, а также всевозможных компонентов вооружений. Так как Альянс остро нуждался в любом оружии, Ханна связалась с этим контрабандистом и он назначил встречу на планете, на которой находился имперский гарнизон. Чем руководствовался этот человек назначая встречу на имперской планете, хотя вполне можно было найти для «свидания» какую-нибудь тихую планетку, на которой не было правительственных войск, не известно, но условия ставил он, и Соло вынуждена была согласиться.

Именно из-за имперского присутствия Ханна не могла полететь на встречу на «Тысячелетнем соколе». Корабль её сильно засветился, участвуя в уничтожении «Звезды смерти» на орбите Явина 4. И именно поэтому летала контрабандистка на своем корабле только в те места, где было гарантировано отсутствие имперских военных.

Чуи не мог сопровождать Ханну, так как очень выделялся бы среди населявших планету людей, и поэтому с Ханной полетел Люк Скайуокер, который сам изъявил такое желание. Альянс выделил для этой миссии очень старый шаттл.

Путь от временной базы Альянса до места встречи составлял три дня, которые прошли без происшествий и поломок. Переговоры также прошли успешно, и Ханна договорилась о поставках Альянсу разнообразного оружия.

*****

Они уже проделали большую часть пути, и до базы оставалось каких-то шесть-семь часов лёта, когда раздался какой-то скрежещущий звук, из панелей и консолей посыпались искры, и их выбросило из гиперпространства.

Бортовой компьютер пока ещё функционировал, и Ханна установила их местонахождение. Это была звёздная система, состоящая из восьми планет. Согласно показаниям сенсоров, лишь на третьей планете имелась атмосфера, пригодная для дыхания человека. Связь тоже работала, и Ханна связалась с базой.

\- Передаю наши координаты. Мы сядем на эту планету и попробуем отремонтироваться. Но всё равно было бы неплохо, если бы за нами прилетел «Сокол».

\- Прошу прощения, капитан Соло, - ответил дежурный диспетчер, - но ваш корабль занят сейчас на перевозке кое-какого оборудования, и сможет прилететь за вами не раньше чем через два-три дня.

\- Здорово, - ухмыльнулась контрабандистка. - ... ладно, делать нечего, будем ждать. Конец связи, - вздохнула Ханна, и отключилась.

Два или три дня придется сидеть на этой планете. Хорошо хоть у них достаточно еды и воды.

*****

На поверхности выяснилось, что вышел из строя гипердвигатель.

\- И так всю мою жизнь, - простонала Ханна. На её «Соколе» гипердвигатель выходил из строя постоянно.

Обычный двигатель был в общем-то в рабочем состоянии, но, что называется, дышал на ладан, и мог вырубиться в любой момент. Да и в любом случае до базы на нём не доберешься.

Ханна и Люк, конечно, попытались отремонтировать гипердвигатель, однако, не преуспели в этом.

По мере того, как они убеждались в том, что гипер сгорел окончательно и бесповоротно, их обоих охватывала злость. И это была не просто досада на то, что они не могут починить корабль и застряли на этой безвестной планетке на два, а то и на три, дня. Они оба были просто в бешенстве.

\- В вашем идиотском Альянсе вообще есть нормальные корабли, или только всякая рухлядь? - гневно вопрошала Ханна.

\- И это говорит та, что летает на ведре с гайками, - ухмылялся в ответ Люк.

\- Благодаря этому «ведру с гайками» ты жив, Люк, - отвечала Ханна.

Всё то время, что они пытались починить двигатель, они пререкались, язвили и насмехались друг над другом. Казалось, что каждый из них провоцировал другого на какие-то агрессивные действия. В ответ на очередное ехидное замечание Ханны об Альянсе и повстанцах, Люк запустил в неё разводной ключ, и контрабандистка чудом увернулась. В ответ на эту выходку, женщина отвесила молодому человеку звонкую пощёчину. Люк в долгу не остался, и залепил пощёчину Ханне.

Этот обмен пощечинами как будто отрезвил их. Они замерли и уставились друг на друга в недоумении.

\- Что... почему.., - пробормотал Люк. - Что с нами?

\- Не знаю, - качая головой, медленно проговорила Ханна.

Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга.

\- Я хоть немного и пришла в себя после твоей пощечины, но по-прежнему хочу набить тебе морду, - криво ухмыльнувшись, сказала Ханна.

\- Аналогично, - сверкнув синими глазами, в тон ей ответил Люк и тоже криво ухмыльнулся.

Соло пару мгновений задумчиво смотрела на Скайуокера.

\- А вот это-то и странно, - произнесла она. - Чего это мы с тобой с цепи сорвались? Корабль сломался? Так мы только и делаем, что что-то ремонтируем да чиним. Это не причина набрасываться друг на друга с оскорблениями и доводить дело до мордобоя... Тем более, что до этого мы так прекрасно с тобой ладили, - подмигнула Ханна, кокетливо прикусив губу.

\- Хм,.. - согласно хмыкнул Люк.

Три месяца прошло с тех пор как они встретились, присоединились к Альянсу повстанцев и, несмотря на десятилетнюю разницу в возрасте, влюбились друг в друга. За это время они даже ни разу не поссорились, и то, что происходило с ними сейчас, совсем не соответствовало истинному их отношению друг к другу.

\- И что же... с нами происходит? У тебя есть теория? - спросил Люк.

\- Я не уверена... Возможно, в атмосфере этой планеты содержится что-то, что вызывает у людей такое агрессивное поведение... Надо взглянуть на показания сенсоров о составе атмосферы.

Они вернулись в кабину шаттла. Сенсоры были исправны и не показывали ничего необычного: стандартный азотно-кислородный состав с небольшой примесью углекислого и других газов.

\- Эти датчики не предназначены для более детального анализа, а это корыто - не научное судно, и сенсоры здесь не отличаются точностью, - сказала Ханна после того, как они проверили данные.

Люк и Ханна старались держать себя в руках, но они продолжали испытывать беспричинные ярость и гнев.

\- Я не сильна в биохимии, и у нас нет медицинского сканера, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть мою теорию.., - медленно проговорила женщина и замолчала.

\- Так какую теорию, хатт тебя побери, - раздраженно воскликнул Люк.

\- Я сказала какую, - вскричала Ханна. - В атмосфере содержится что-то... Ещё раз повторяю, я не сильна в биохимии, но допустим, что это что-то способствует выработке организмом веществ, которые вызывают у человека агрессию, ярость и прочие нехорошие вещи.

\- И что нам делать? - спросил Люк. - Нам здесь два дня куковать, а то и три. За это время мы поубиваем друг...

\- У нас есть шоколад? - прервала его контрабандистка.

\- Шоколад? - в недоумении переспросил Скайуокер.

\- Пришла в голову одна идея, но чтобы её проверить, мне нужен шоколад, - ответила Ханна. - Так есть он у нас или нет?

\- Не знаю, надо посмотреть.

Оказалось, что в их продуктовых запасах было всего четыре маленьких шоколадки. Ханна взяла две из них и одну протянула Люку.

\- Ешь, - сказала она. - Объясню позже.

Они сели подальше друг от друга и начали угрюмо жевать шоколад. И по мере того, как они его съедали, они чувствовали, что успокаиваются.

\- И как ты себя чувствуешь, - поинтересовалась Ханна спустя пару минут после того, как они доели шоколад.

\- Хм, хорошо, - ответил Люк. - Я чувствую, что успокаиваюсь, и ты уже не так сильно меня бесишь, - улыбнулся он.

\- Я чувствую тоже самое, - усмехнулась Соло. - Ну так вот. Моя теория состоит в следующем: если предположить, что нечто, содержащееся в атмосфере этой планеты, вызывает выработку вещества или гормона из-за которого человек становится злым и агрессивным, то должен быть способ как-то нейтрализовать такое воздействие. И когда я об этом подумала, мне в голову пришел шоколад. В шоколаде содержатся вещества, способствующие выработке эндорфинов, которые ещё называют «гормонами радости». Я подумала, что шоколад может как бы «перебить» воздействие на нас этого неведомого вещества... Ну и, как видишь, это сработало.

\- Какая ты у меня умная, - восхитился Люк. - И откуда ты всё это знаешь?

\- Я как-никак Академию окончила, - был ответ.

\- Там и такое изучают? - изумился Люк.

\- Там много чего изучают, - ухмыльнулась Ханна. - Есть краткий курс анатомии и физиологии. Ну а что касается всякой биохимии, гормонов и прочей фигни, так это был факультатив, который я посещала.

\- Это конечно замечательно, что мы, возможно, разгадали загадку нашего странного поведения, но... У нас есть всего две маленькие шоколадки, а нам здесь ещё как минимум два дня находиться, - озадачено проговорил Люк.

\- Есть способ добиться того, чтобы наши организмы вырабатывали эндорфины, - Ханна загадочно улыбнулась. - И он очень эффективный, даже лучше, чем шоколад.

\- И что же это? - последовал вопрос.

\- Секс, - обыденным тоном ответила женщина.

\- Эм... Ты шутишь? - изумился Люк, а на физиономии его тем временем расплывалась довольная улыбка.

\- Нет, милый, не шучу, - нарочито серьёзно ответила Ханна, поднимаясь со своего места и шагая в сторону Скайуокера. - Я серьёзна как никогда. Или... ты думаешь я лишь поводы ищу, чтобы заняться с тобой любовью, мой сладкий?

\- Что ты, дорогая, для этого нам с тобой поводы не нужны, - в тон ей проговорил Люк, также поднимаясь с пилотского кресла, на котором сидел.

\- Именно так, - произнесла Ханна, подойдя к Люку вплотную.

Несколько мгновений женщина смотрела в его синие глаза, а затем обхватила голову парня руками и впилась в его губы страстным поцелуем. Люк обнял её, прижал к себе и ответил на поцелуй. Пару минут они самозабвенно целовались. Им было невероятно хорошо. Они буквально чувствовали как наслаждение разливается по их телам.

Но вдруг, как по команде, они оторвались друг от друга и огляделись. Они находились посреди кабины пилотов. Надо было переместиться в более подходящее для занятия любовью место. На шаттле была единственная каюта для отдыха, в которой имелась койка. Через мгновение Ханна и Люк уже были там и стягивали друг с друга одежду. Люк буквально накинулся на Ханну и принялся осыпать поцелуями, но женщина остановила его.

\- Нет, Люк, мы не будем спешить, а то всё очень быстро закончится. Нам надо растянуть удовольствие...

\- Хорошо, - ответил Люк, - как скажешь, любимая.

Они улеглись на кровать и продолжили целовать друг друга, только на этот раз они делали это медленно, наслаждаясь приятными ощущениями, которые они оба испытывали.

Вдруг Люк подмял свою любовницу под себя и навис над ней, а затем властным жестом схватил за запястья, развел её руки в стороны и прижал их к кровати, лишая женщину возможности свободно двигаться. После этого он наклонился к ней и принялся медленно и со вкусом целовать её сладкие уста. Ханна, закрыв глаза, наслаждалась поцелуями, отметив про себя, что за те три месяца, что они вместе, её молодой любовник научился здорово целоваться... Но вот Люк отпустил её руки и, оставив её рот, принялся целовать шею, а вскоре добрался до её великолепной груди. Эта часть тела возлюбленной особенно нравилась Люку. Она была небольшая и очень приятная на ощупь, и молодой человек принялся с наслаждением гладить и мять её, а затем прильнул к ней губами. В ответ на ласку Ханна громко застонала и, запустив пальцы в его волосы, выгнулась ему навстречу.

Этот сладострастный стон сильно распалил юного любовника. Ему захотелось доставить любимой женщине такое блаженство, чтобы эти... как их там... эндорфины буквально текли по её жилам. Да что там, ему и самому было невероятно хорошо от того, что его женщине так приятны его ласки. Люк решил сделать то, чего ещё ни разу не делал, но знал (понаслышке) что это очень нравится женщинам. Он оставил грудь в покое, и стал опускаться всё ниже и ниже, а затем развел её длинные стройные ноги в стороны и стал поглаживать и целовать внутреннюю часть бедер, а потом... Потом Ханна ощутила его язык у себя между ног...

Как и просила Ханна, Люк ласкал её не спеша, и эти нежные тягучие ласки сводили женщину с ума. Она чувствовала, что долго не продержится. Уже через несколько минут Ханна вопила в голос, а ещё через минуту её тело сотряс бурный оргазм. Не успела женщина опомнится, как почувствовала, что её любовник вошел в неё и начал быстро и размашисто двигаться. Через несколько мгновений Ханна ощутила приближение нового оргазма. Люк также был уже на грани... Ещё немного, и оба они испытали истинное блаженство.

*****

\- Ты был великолепен, любимый, - немного придя в себя, промурлыкала Ханна, устраиваясь у Люка под боком и прижимаясь к нему.

\- И ты, - ответил Люк, всё ещё тяжело дыша.

Оба только что испытали очень яркое наслаждение и сладкая нега окутала их. Конечно, все их интимные свидания были прекрасны, но это почему-то казалось им особенным. Возможно причиной этого были сами обстоятельства, в которых они оказались. Заниматься любовью, чтобы не поубивать друг друга - эта мысль должно быть обостряла чувства и эмоции любовников. Им было очень хорошо... Вскоре они задремали.

*****

Первым проснулся Люк, почувствовав как что-то щекочет его нос, и это жутко его раздражало. Он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что голова Ханны покоится на его плече, а её волосы лезут ему в нос. В первую секунду он даже не понял где они находятся, и почему голые лежат на узкой койке. Но потом вспомнил.

Он решительно отодвинул от себя Ханну, и та тоже проснулась. Она также ощутила раздражение и даже злость на Люка, за то, что тот так бесцеремонно отодвинул её.

«Ну вот, опять начинается», - подумала Ханна

\- Ты тоже это чувствуешь? - уже вслух произнесла она.

\- Что?

\- Злость, раздражение, агрессию и тому подобное.

\- Да, - произнес Люк. - А ты случайно не заметила сколько времени прошло с тем пор как мы..?

\- Часа два, может чуть больше, - ответила Ханна. - Удивительно, - немного помолчав, произнесла она.

\- Что удивительно?

\- То, что я прямо-таки ощущаю, как ни с того ни с сего начинаю злиться.

\- И я тоже, - подтвердил Люк.

Ханна приподнялась на локте и пристально посмотрела на Люка, а затем провела свободной рукой по его лицу.

\- Нууу, - протянула она игриво, - если бы у нас было много шоколада, то мы бы сейчас с тобой его лопали. Но его у нас нет...

\- Да, и нам остаётся только снова заняться любовью, - в тон ей ответил Люк и радостно улыбнулся.

\- Именно так, мой сладкий, - проворковала Ханна и в следующий момент уже страстно целовала своего любовника.

На этот раз инициативу в свои руки взяла Ханна. И не только в руки. Её губы и язык тоже не бездействовали. Они путешествовали по телу молодого человека, ввергая его в сладострастный восторг. Он не мог сдерживаться, и охал и стонал от каждого прикосновения женщины к его телу, и особенно к самому важному мужскому органу.

А его дорогая возлюбленная как будто нарочно дразнила его, останавливаясь каждый раз, как только чувствовала что любимый достиг пика наслаждения и вот-вот кончит... Наконец она прекратила эти «издевательства», осторожно опустилась на него сверху и сразу же взяла быстрый темп. Она упёрлась руками ему в грудь и прыгала на нём как лихая наездница. Ещё несколько мгновений, и любовники испытали наконец удовлетворение.

*****

Придя в себя, Ханна и Люк подумали, что за два соития их организмы выработали достаточно эндорфинов и прочих «гормонов радости и счастья», чтобы заняться иной деятельностью.

Они решили снять всё исправное оборудование, чтобы сэкономить время и не оставаться на этой планете даже лишней минуты, когда за ними прилетит «Сокол». Такова была стандартная процедура: когда случалась поломка и совершалась вынужденная посадка, то по возможности демонтировались все работающие детали и компоненты, которые можно было бы использовать для ремонта вечно ломающейся альянсовской техники. На это у них ушло около трёх часов.

*****

После работы в машинном отсеке они были жутко грязные, и, разумеется, самым правильным было отправится в душ. Ханна и Люк подумали, что было бы не плохо заняться любовью в душе, как говорится, ради разнообразия. Однако душевая кабинка на шаттле была тесной, и они не без труда поместились там вдвоём. Совместное мытьё в душе, и то, что тела их плотно прижимались друг к другу, определённо, доставило им удовольствие... Ну а то, что у любовников не получилось проделать в душе, они благополучно осуществили в постели.

Конечно все эти события, как то: поломка шаттла и вынужденная посадка на необитаемой планете, попытка отремонтировать корабль, сумасшедшие любовные игры, работа в машинном отсеке и снова любовные игры, сильно вымотали Соло и Скайуокера, и они крепко заснули. Так пролетел их первый день на этой странной планете.

*****

На следующее утро Ханна и Люк проснулись хоть и физически отдохнувшими, но тем не менее сильно раздраженными. Это было не удивительно, потому что они продолжали вдыхать нечто, вызывающее агрессивные эмоции. Это обстоятельство заставило их начать утро с секса.

После завтрака их ждали хорошие новости. С ними вышла на связь Лея и сообщила о том, что они с Чуи прилетят за ними примерно через семнадцать-восемнадцать часов.

*****

Злость и агрессия проявлялись у них примерно через два с половиной-три часа после каждого секса, поэтому не трудно было сделать некоторые подсчеты.

\- Каких-то шесть-семь половых актов, любимый, и всё закончится, - говорила Ханна, укладывая Люка на койку и страстно целуя его.

Люк тоже в долгу не оставался, и Ханне оставалось только радоваться, что её любовник так молод и, что называется, заводится с полоборота. Впрочем, такого количества секса за столь короткий промежуток времени было многовато даже для двадцатилетнего юноши.

*****

«Сокол» должен был прибыть примерно через час-полтора. Ханна и Люк сидели в пилотских креслах и задумчиво доедали остававшиеся у них шоколадки.

\- Не знаю, когда нам с тобой снова захочется заняться любовью, Люк, - повернувшись к нему, произнесла Ханна, - но хочу сказать тебе, что ты был невероятно хорош.

\- Ты тоже, - ответил Люк, довольно улыбнувшись. Ему было очень приятно слышать комплименты его мужской силе от такой потрясающей женщины как Ханна.

*****

\- Что это с вами? - спросила Лея, внимательно рассматривая своих друзей. - Какие-то вы бледные и измочаленные. Чем это вы тут занимались?

\- Бегали по пересечённой местности, - мрачно взглянув на принцессу, ответила контрабандистка.

\- Серьёзно? - удивлённо подняв брови, спросила Лея.

\- Нет конечно, - ухмыльнувшись криво, сказала Соло, - просто мы... плохо спали. Должно быть есть что-то в атмосфере, что вызывает у людей бессонницу...

После этих слов Ханна и Люк переглянулись и улыбнулись друг другу.

\- ... и вообще, давайте уже поскорее уберёмся с этого шарика, - закончила Ханна.


	3. Империя наносит ответный удар

ХОТ

Ханна Соло шла по мёрзлым коридорам базы Альянса повстанцев «Эхо», расположенной на ледяной планете Хот. Она направлялась в здешний лазарет, чтобы навестить Люка Скайуокера, которого она спасла сегодня от смерти...

За несколько часов до этого оба они патрулировали окрестности базы (Ханна не упускала возможности лишний раз проветриться, и немного отдохнуть от перманентного ремонта своего «Сокола»). Накануне сенсоры контрольного периметра несколько раз фиксировали неопознанное движение и руководство опасалось, что это имперские дроиды-разведчики. Во время этого патрулирования Люк подвергся нападению вампы — огромного плотоядного хищника. Ему удалось сбежать от зверя. Однако зверюга сильно помяла его, а его таунтаун стал ужином вампы. Обессиленный, он упал на снег и потерял сознание.

Ханна к тому времени уже вернулась на Базу и они с Чуи продолжили возиться с ремонтом «Тысячелетнего сокола». Однако как только Соло услышала от С3РО о том, что Люк до сих пор не вернулся, она бросилась на его поиски, несмотря на то, что это было смертельно опасно: температура за пределами Базы стремительно понижалась и выжить на таком холоде было нереально. Кроме того, начинался снежный буран, но женщина не могла поступить иначе. Она должна была спасти человека, которого любила.

Ханна нашла находящегося в полубредовом состоянии Люка, но тут случилась ещё одна неприятность - сдох таунтаун Ханны и им не на чем было вернуться. Пришлось распороть животному брюхо и засунуть любимого внутрь мертвой туши. Упаковав Скайуокера, Ханна попыталась связаться с базой, но тщетно. Она устроилась рядом со Скайуокером и как можно теснее прижалась к нему, желая дать ему ещё хоть немного тепла.

Утром буря утихла и для поиска Скайуокера и Соло была организована спасательная операция. Пилоты совершали облёт территории и наконец обнаружили их. Люк и Ханна были доставлены на Базу. Люку требовалась медицинская помощь и его сразу же отправили в лазарет, где поместили в резервуар с бактой.

Ханна в медицинской помощи не нуждалась. В чём она нуждалась, так это в том, чтобы принять душ, переодеться и выбросить всё, что на ней было надето, так как вся её одежда провоняла внутренностями таунтауна. А ещё выпить пол-стаканчика кореллианского виски.

*****

Прошло уже три года с тех пор как Ханна Соло, контрабандистка и негодяйка, находилась в рядах Альянса за восстановление Республики. Никто не ожидал, что она останется. Да что там, она и сама от себя такого не ожидала.

Почему она осталась? Ханна не раз задавала себе этот вопрос, и каждый раз ответ был один и тот же - Люк Скайуокер. Ханна осталась, потому что влюбилась в молодого человека, который был на десять лет моложе её. Отношения с Люком складывались отлично. Чувства были взаимны, а что ещё нужно?

Однако последнее время они очень редко виделись. К примеру, за последние полтора месяца они непосредственно общались всего два раза. У обоих было много всевозможных дел. Люк вылетал на боевые задания. Ханна также подолгу отсутствовала на базе, встречаясь со своими приятелями-контрабандистами и договариваясь с ними о поставках повстанцам оружия, медикаментов, различного оборудования и продовольствия. Надо сказать, что большинство переговоров заканчивались успешно, что в общем-то было неудивительно, так как контрабадисты в силу понятных причин не питали любви к Империи. Но, разумеется, главным при заключении всех этих сделок было то, что Альянс исправно платил. О себе Ханна тоже не забывала и не отказывалась от комиссионных. В конце концов, рассуждала контрабандистка, никогда не знаешь, как оно дальше всё сложится, а деньги никогда не помешают...

Несмотря на то, что их со Скайуокером отношения вроде бы складывались превосходно, Ханне всё же было немного тревожно. Так как её возлюбленный был героем Альянса, «парнем с плаката», а кроме того ещё и красавчиком, он пользовался успехом у немногочисленной женской части базы. Хоть любовная связь Ханны и Люка не была ни для кого секретом, некоторые особы женского пола не считали это препятствием и предпринимали активные попытки охмурить Скайуокера.

Особенно усердствовала Арани Джаго, помощница или секретарша командующего Базы «Эхо» генерала Карлиста Риекана. Каковы были обязанности этой девушки до конца ясно не было (ну по крайней мере должен же был кто-то каф генералу подавать). Эта девица при каждой возможности крутилась вокруг Люка и всячески выражала своё желание сблизиться с ним. Не надо говорить, что Ханну она терпеть не могла и очень хотела, чтобы та покинула ряды Альянса.

«Надеюсь, эта длинноногая стерва всё-таки уберётся из нашего Альянса», - говорила Арани Джаго своей приятельнице (эти слова Ханна как-то случайно подслушала).

С одной стороны, всё вроде бы было хорошо, но с другой, Ханна не могла не думать, что все эти люковы ухажерки были моложе её по возрасту. Ханну это обстоятельство сильно напрягало, и, разумеется, она очень ревновала Люка...

Вот и сейчас, войдя в палату, Ханна увидела Арани Джаго, стоящую слева от койки, на которой лежал Люк. Эта наглая особа держала его за руку и что-то болтала.

\- Ой, капитан Соло, - воскликнула Джаго, - я так благодарна вам за то, что вы спасли Люка.

«Ни дать, ни взять преданная супруга у постели тяжело раненного мужа»,- подумала с неприязнью Ханна.

\- Да неужели? - криво ухмыльнувшись, уже вслух поинтересовалась Ханна, постаравшись вложить в эти слова весь свой сарказм.

Ханна встала справа от Люка и уже открыла рот, чтобы сказать ещё что-нибудь язвительное, как в палату ввалились Лея, Чуи и два дроида: С3РО и Арту. Лея с порога засыпала Люка вопросами о его самочувствии.

\- Ах, хозяин Люк, мы так волновались, - присоединился к принцессе С3РО.

Люк отвечал на вопросы друзей, а Ханна и Арани стояли по разные стороны от Скайуокера и испепеляли друг друга злыми взглядами. Ханна взяла Люка за руку и придвинула поближе к себе, Арани проделала то же самое. Всё это повторилось ещё раз. И тут Ханна бросила последний взгляд на возомнившую невесть что девицу, обхватила голову Люка руками и впилась в его губы страстным поцелуем. Девица скривилась как от зубной боли, а затем, гордо вздёрнув нос кверху, покинула палату. Люк закатил глаза, а всё присутствующие недоуменно замолчали.

\- Это что вообще было? - нарушил тишину вопрос Леи.

Ничего не ответив, Ханна развернулась и также покинула медотсек. Ей вдруг стало ужасно стыдно за эту неуместную сцену ревности.

\- Ханна... - крикнул ей вслед Люк, но женщина не обернулась.

Соло вернулась на «Сокол» и, чтобы отвлечься от всех этих неприятных дум и мук ревности, занялась ремонтом своего корабля. Через несколько минут пришёл Чуи и присоединился к ней. Спустя четыре часа они более менее отладили всё, что собирались и пришли к выводу, что пора бы уже и отдохнуть. Чуи направился в свой отсек и уже через пару минут оттуда послышался его храп.

Ханна также отправилась в свою каюту, однако, лечь спать ей не пришлось. К ней собственной персоной явился Люк Скайуокер.

\- Тебя отпустили из медотсека? - спросила Ханна.

\- Нет, - ответил Люк, садясь рядом с ней на кровать. - Я оттуда сбежал.

Они замолчали и в помещении повисла тишина.

\- Ты ушла, - нарушил молчание Люк, - ... и я не успел поблагодарить тебя за свое спасение... Ты вновь спасла мою жизнь. Спасибо.

В ответ Ханна кивнула, улыбнувшись.

\- И чего это ты сбежала из лазарета? - поинтересовался Люк.

Ханна смущенно посмотрела на него и ответила.

\- Мне стало стыдно.

\- Стыдно?!! - воскликнул Люк, удивлённо подняв брови. - А это точно ты? Ханна Соло и «стыдно» - понятия несовместимые, - усмехнулся Люк.

\- В этом ты конечно прав, - в тон ему ответила Ханна, - но в этот раз мне и вправду было стыдно... Устроила сцену ревности как идиотка...

\- А мне было очень лестно, - широко улыбнувшись, произнёс Люк. - Две девушки чуть не подрались из-за меня.

\- А ты ещё удивляешься, что мне стало стыдно, - рассмеялась Ханна. - Я вела себя как дура.

\- Это да, - улыбнулся Люк, а потом добавил уже серьёзно. - Хочу тебе сказать, моя дорогая, что ревность твоя совершенно напрасна. Я люблю только тебя и никто кроме тебя мне не нужен...

\- Ну да, просто из-за своей деликатности ты не можешь послать эту девицу куда подальше.

\- Примерно так... - усмехнулся Люк. - И как бы то ни было, я с этим разберусь, а тебе не стоит об этом беспокоится. Никто с тобой не сравнится. Я люблю тебя. Сколько раз мне надо это повторить?

Ханна внимательно посмотрела на своего возлюбленного. Как же он изменился за эти три года: повзрослел, возмужал. За этот небольшой срок он из наивного фермерского паренька с захолустной планетки превратился в настоящего мужчину.

Пару мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем Люк привлёк к себе свою любимую женщину и нежно поцеловал её.

Они провели чудесную ночь, полную любви и страсти, а утром...

... А утром их разбудил вой тревоги. Люк быстро оделся и помчался в свое подразделение. Выяснилось, что Базу обнаружили имперские силы. Несколько звёздных разрушителей выпрыгнули из гиперпространства совсем рядом с Хотом. Был отдан приказ о срочной эвакуации Базы «Эхо». Пока корабли Альянса прорывались сквозь строй имперских истребителей, имперские войска начали наземную операцию. Значительные силы были брошены на то, чтобы задержать шагоходы, стремительно продвигающиеся непосредственно к повстанческой Базе. Люк был среди тех, кто сражался с наземными силами.

А тем временем Ханна отловила в командном центре принцессу Лею, которая, несмотря на рушащийся потолок, всё ещё пыталась хоть как-то координировать эвакуацию, и так как другие корабли уже покинули поверхность планеты, решительно потащила девушку на «Сокол».

Они успели как раз во время. Отряд штурмовиков во главе с Дартом Вейдером, вступивший на территорию повстанческой Базы, увидел вылетающий из ангара небезызвестный кореллианский фрахтовщик «Тысячелетний сокол».

Люк Скайуокер, увидев улетающий корабль Ханны, вздохнул с облегчением: его любимая была жива. Конечно, он волновался за неё, впрочем, как и за других своих друзей и сослуживцев, но в данный момент был не в силах как-то помочь. Оставалось только уповать на то, что мастерства и везения Ханны будет достаточно, чтобы скрыться от имперских войск... А ему самому надо было добраться до крестокрыла, чтобы отправится на Дагобу. Именно это название произнёс явившийся к нему в виде призрака Бен Кеноби - его первый Учитель. Там молодой человек должен будет обучаться у магистра Йоды. 

БЕГСТВО И ПУТЬ В ОБЛАЧНЫЙ ГОРОД

Благополучно покинуть поверхность Хота - это полдела. Надо ещё прорваться сквозь строй имперских сил, а это, понятное дело, оказалось ой как не просто. В этой ситуации Ханна Соло в очередной раз доказала, что она превосходный пилот.

В свое время, при модификации фрахтовщика, особое внимание было уделено гипердвигателю, чтобы сократить время дальних перелётов. Обычный же двигатель «Сокола» не был особенно быстр и Звездные разрушители не отставали от него. Но «Сокол» был гораздо меньше и манёвренее огромных Разрушителей. Ханна резко нырнула под нос одной из имперских махин, что чуть было не привело к столкновению трёх ИЗРов.

Так как гипердвигатель «Сокола» так и не был до конца отремонтирован, он не мог прыгнуть в гиперпространство, и, чтобы избавиться от преследовавших «Тысячелетний сокол» истребителей, Ханна направила свой корабль в астероидное поле, справедливо полагая, что имперцы вряд ли туда сунутся. Однако несколько TIE-истребителей всё же последовали за «Соколом». Некоторые из них столкнулись с астероидами, однако оставшиеся машины продолжали преследование, и Соло, обнаружив крупный астероид, решила укрыться в его пещере.

Пока происходила эта сумасшедшая гонка, принцесса не переставала отпускать ехидные замечания на счет лётных качеств «Сокола», и начала она нудеть ещё когда они пытались взлететь, находясь на поверхности ледяной планеты. А тут ещё С3РО заныл что-то о «шансах». Они так достали Соло, что она вынуждена была приказать им обоим заткнуться. С3РО она пригрозила отключением, а Лее сказала следующее:

\- А тебе, если не заткнёшься, я заклею рот, засуну в отсек для контрабанды и при первой возможности высажу на какой-нибудь планете. И пропади ваш хаттов Альянс пропадом. И не смей здесь командовать, это тебе не дворец, а я не твоя подданная. Я рискую своим кораблем и своей задницей ради вашего драгоценного Альянса, и жду хотя бы того, что вы, Ваше Высочество, проявите хотя бы немного уважения и ко мне и к моему кораблю, и избавите меня от выслушивания ваших саркастических замечаний! Вряд ли я оценю их остроумие... Так что сядь в это кресло и помалкивай. Если ты мне понадобишься, я дам тебе знать.

Лея в ответ на это открыла было рот, чтобы возразить контрабандистке, однако, Соло предостерегающе подняла палец вверх и произнесла:

\- Я тебя предупредила, - после чего проследовала в двигательный отсек, чтобы хоть как-то подлатать двигатель.

Надо было как можно скорее убраться с этого астероида, да и вообще отсюда куда подальше.

Пока Ханна занималась ремонтом, она не переставала думать о Люке Скайуокере. Удалось ли ему выбраться с планеты, где он и что с ним? В этой ситуации ей оставалось только надеяться, что её возлюбленный благополучно добрался до точки встречи с мятежным флотом.

А ещё она думала о Лее. Несмотря на то, что временами принцесса жутко злила и раздражала контрабандистку своим неуместным «остроумием», Ханне нравилась эта девушка, и Соло могла смело сказать, что в лице принцессы она обрела хорошую подругу. Женщина понимала, что такое поведение принцессы - это своего рода защитная реакция. Девушка таким образом как бы отгораживалась от внешнего мира и скрывала свою боль. Ханна знала о том, что гранд-мофф Таркин приказал уничтожить родную планету Леи и заставил её смотреть на то, как её мир за долю секунды превращается в поле астероидов, и поэтому обычно не обращала внимания на все колкие замечания девушки. Однако сейчас всё это принцессино «остроумие» жутко разозлило Ханну... И тут её размышления прервал визг принцессы.

Ханна бросилась в кабину.

\- В чём дело?

\- Там, снаружи кто-то есть, - ответила Лея, показывая на окно. - Какое-то существо присосалось к стеклу с обратной стороны.

В следующий момент Ханна уже натягивала на себя кислородную маску, чтобы выйти наружу.

В общем оказалось, что пещера в которую они залетели, вовсе не пещера, а желудок гигантского космического животного, которое чуть было не сожрало «Тысячелетний сокол» со всеми, находящимися на его борту. Спастись им удалось буквально в последний момент, пролетев между зубами монстра.

Разумеется, как только «Сокол» покинул утробу космического чудовища, их сразу же засекли, но у Ханны был ещё «туз в рукаве». Она применила обманный манёвр: имперцы думали, что «Сокол» вошел в гиперпространство, а он просто сел на Разрушитель на обратной стороне мостика. Соло знала, что перед тем как прыгнуть в гиперпространство, ИЗРы сбросят мусор. Как только это произошло, фрахтовщик «отцепился» от Разрушителя и затерялся среди мусора.

Имперские корабли ушли в гиперпространство, а Ханна проложила курс к Облачному городу Беспин. Кроме того, что это было единственное место в зоне досягаемости «Сокола», управляющим Беспином был Лэндо Калриссиан, давний компаньон и бывший любовник. Только там могли помочь с ремонтом корабля. Однако без гипердвигателя, на максимальной скорости «Тысячелетний сокол» доберётся туда примерно через месяц.

Впрочем, другого выхода всё равно не было, и Ханна направила свой многострадальный фрахтовщик к Облачному городу.

Однако никто из экипажа «Сокола» не знал, что среди мусора скрывался и корабль самого знаменитого и удачливого охотника за головами Бобы Фетта, который последовал вслед за ними, попутно сообщая Дарту Вейдеру о пути следования «Сокола» и конечном пункте его назначения.

*****

Как только «Тысячелетний сокол» лёг на курс к Беспину для всех находящихся на его борту стало возможным немного расслабиться и успокоится. Чуи сел за штурвал, а Ханна и Лея отправились на камбуз.

Лея первым делом извинилась перед Ханной.

\- Прости, - сказала принцесса, - я... не должна была себя так вести. Ты - капитан, и ты главная на своём корабле. Я же повела себя как неблагодарная негодяйка...

\- Э, нет, дорогуша. Негодяйка - это я, - улыбнулась контрабандистка.

\- Это да, - рассмеялась Лея, - но я между прочим тоже не лыком шита.

После этих слов обстановка заметно разрядилась. Немного помолчав, Лея продолжила уже серьёзно.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты знала - я очень благодарна тебе за всё, что ты делаешь для Альянса... И конечно же я благодарна за свое спасение.

\- И ты прости меня, - произнесла в ответ Ханна. - Я не должна была напоминать тебе о дворце, учитывая... ну ты понимаешь...

В ответ Лея кивнула.

\- Вот что, - продолжила между тем Ханна. - Сейчас мы с тобой перекусим, а после этого займись-ка пожалуйста инвентаризацией нашего продовольствия. Лететь нам примерно четыре недели, может чуть дольше. Продуктов должно быть достаточно, но ты всё же проверь и распредели всё таким образом, чтобы нам хватило.

\- Хорошо, - ответила Лея. - А пока расскажи мне о Лэндо Калриссиане.

\- Рассказывать особо нечего. Когда-то мы были партнерами и владели «Соколом» на пару, а потом, он проиграл мне свою долю в сабакк. Кроме того, что мы были партнёрами в бизнесе, мы были ещё и любовниками, правда, недолго. В какой-то момент мы решили, что лучше будет, если наши отношения ограничатся бизнесом... После того, как я стала единоличной собственницей «Сокола» наши пути разошлись. Насколько я знаю, Лэндо стал бароном-администратором Беспина, так как выиграл у кого-то эту должность в сабакк... В общем, если охарактеризовать Калриссиана несколькими словами, то это игрок, мошенник, бабник. Одним словом негодяй...

*****

Тем временем Люк Скайуокер благополучно добрался до Дагобы - суровой болотистой планеты, на которой, по словам Оби-Вана Кеноби, обитал Магистр Йода, у которого молодой человек должен был обучаться на джедая. Не без некоторых сложностей Люк разыскал Йоду, который оказался маленьким зелёным существом неизвестной расы... Впрочем не совсем так... Это Магистр Йода нашёл Люка.

После некоторого недопонимания, возникшего между ними, Йода согласился взять молодого человека в свои ученики, и Люк приступил к обучению.

ОБЛАЧНЫЙ ГОРОД

По прошествии тридцати двух дней «Тысячелетний сокол» наконец-то добрался до Беспина. Ханна отправила стандартный запрос на посадку, однако ответ получила не сразу. Какое-то время «Соколу» пришлось покружить в атмосфере Облачного города в сопровождении беспинского истребителя. Но в конце концов разрешение было дано и фрахтовщик сел на указанной ему платформе, после чего все вышли наружу.

\- Ох, нас никто не встречает, - всполошился С3РО.

\- Не нравится мне это, - тихо проговорила Лея.

\- Расслабься, принцесса, - ответила Ханна, - всё будет хорошо.

После небольшого ожидания двери, ведущие с посадочной площадки в город, распахнулись, и в сопровождении нескольких охранников появился Лэндо Калриссиан, который огорошил Ханну тем, что заявил примерно следующее.

\- Ах ты негодяйка. И у тебя ещё хватило наглости явиться сюда после того, что ты натворила?

На лице контрабандистки отразилось искреннее изумление, однако уже через секунду Калриссиан рассмеялся и заключил Ханну в крепкие объятия. Лее, наблюдавшей эту занятную картину, осталось лишь усмехнуться. Похоже, эти двое друг друга стоили.

И тут взгляд барона-администратора упал на принцессу.

\- Тааак, - протянул он. - Кто это у нас тут.

\- Лея.

\- Лея, - повторил он, взяв принцессу за руку и поднеся её к своим губам, глядя на девушку масляными глазами.

Ханна смотрела на это и криво ухмылялась: Лэндо совсем не изменился...

Все направились к выходу с посадочной платформы.

\- Ну, рассказывай, - обратился Лэндо к Ханне, - что привело вас к нам?

\- Ремонт, - ответила Соло, - Я подумала, ты можешь помочь.

\- Ремонт? Что ты сделала с моим кораблём? - притворно возмутился Калриссиан, в ответ на что Ханна лишь криво ухмыльнулась.

На вопрос Лэндо, что конкретно нуждается в ремонте, Ханна коротко ответила: «Гипердвигатель», и управляющий Облачным городом пообещал, что распорядится немедленно заняться «Соколом».

Затем Калриссиан проводил своих гостей в отведенные для них комнаты и оставил их, предоставляя возможность отдохнуть.

*****

А в это время на Дагобе, Люку Скайуокеру во время медитации пришло видение будущего, которое его сильно обеспокоило. Он увидел город в облаках и почувствовал, что его друзьям грозит большая опасность. Не закончив обучения, вопреки предупреждениям и неодобрению со стороны Йоды и Кеноби, Люк покинул Дагобу чтобы спасти друзей.

*****

С тех пор, как «Сокол» прибыл на Беспин, прошло три дня. По словам Калриссиана, ремонт протекал успешно и близился к завершению.

\- Осталось совсем немного, - говорил Лэндо, отвечая на вопросы Ханны о «Соколе».

Пока же «Сокол» ремонтировали, Ханне и Лее оставалось только прогуливаться по городу и бездельничать.

*****

Близился к концу третий день их пребывания на Беспине. Вся компания находились в одной из комнат, выделенных им. Женщины обсуждали Калриссиана.

\- Не доверяю я Лэндо, - говорила Лея.

\- Я тоже ему не доверяю, - отвечала ей Соло, - но он мой друг... И потом... В любом случае у нас нет другого выхода.

В этот момент дверные створки разъехались в стороны, и в комнату ослепительно улыбаясь вошёл барон-администратор собственной персоной.

\- Милые девушки, и ты Чуи, хочу пригласить вас на ужин в вашу честь, - провозгласил он, подходя к Лее и протягивая её руку. - Вы прекрасны, - отпустил он очередной комплимент в адрес принцессы и они покинули помещение.

*****

Компания, состоящая из людей, вуки и золотого дроида шествовала по белым коридорам города.

\- Как вы видите, - вёл экскурсию Лэндо, - Мы - свободная станция и не подпадаем под юрисдикцию Империи.

\- Значит вы входите в шахтерскую гильдию? - задала вопрос Лея.

\- Не совсем так... Слишком маленький оборот. Как бы это объяснить... наши торговые сделки... не совсем официальны...

\- Чёрный рынок, короче говоря, - хмыкнула Ханна и Лэндо сердито зыркнул на неё.

Между тем они подошли в банкетному залу и остановились возле массивных дверей, ведущих туда.

\- Лэндо, а ты не боишься, что Империи рано или поздно станет известно о твоих махинациях, и тебе перекроют кислород? - задала вопрос Соло.

\- Вообще-то нет, - медленно проговорил Калриссиан. - Наше безмятежное существование кое-чем гарантировано... Видишь ли, Ханна, я заключил одну сделку...

В этот момент дверь скользнула в сторону, открывая банкетный зал. Стол, однако, накрыт не был, зато в помещении находился Боба Фетт, скромно стоящий в углу, а во главе стола восседал никто иной как... Дарт Вейдер. Ханна хоть и понимала, что это бесполезно, но чисто автоматически выхватила из кобуры свой бластер, который вдруг сам собой вырвался из её руки и оказался у ситха.

\- Вы окажете честь, если присоединитесь к нам, - раздался механический голос Тёмного лорда.

Ханна бросила презрительный взгляд на Калриссиана.

\- Мне очень жаль, Ханна, - проговорил он уныло, - но у меня не было выбора. Они прилетели раньше вас.

\- Мне тоже очень жаль, - процедила Соло и все шагнули в зал.

*****

Дарт Вейдер внимательно рассматривал женщину, прикованную к пыточной установке. Ханна Соло. Мало того, что контрабандистка, так ещё и путается с Альянсом мятежников, а значит преступница вдвойне. А ещё, согласно некоторым разведданным, эта... хм... особа состояла в любовной связи с Люком Скайуокером - его сыном. Интересно, что он нашёл в ней? Она старше его на десять лет и не сказать, что красавица, однако, безусловно, довольно привлекательна. Впрочем, опытной женщине (а то, что она очень опытная Вейдер не сомневался) ничего не стоит соблазнить неискушенного юношу, просто повертев перед ним обтянутой узкими штанами задницей. Впрочем, всё это не важно. Как бы то ни было, Ханна Соло - отличный кандидат для пыток, с помощью которых Тёмный лорд надеялся выманить Люка.

\- Приступайте, - скомандовал он...

*****

Камера в которой находились Лея и Чуи, располагалась неподалёку от помещения, в котором пытали Ханну, и они очень отчетливо слышали её крики. Лея сидела неподвижно, уставившись в одну точку, а Чуи метался по камере, скорбно ревя. Но тут крики Ханны прекратились, а через некоторое время двери разъехались в стороны. Два штурмовика втащили бессознательное тело Ханны и грубо швырнули на пол. Когда они удалились, Чуи поднял Ханну на руки и положил на койку. Через пару минут женщина пришла в себя.

\- Меня даже ни о чём не спросили... Да и не знаю я ничего... Зачем он это делает? - с трудом вымолвила Ханна.

\- Я тоже не понимаю чего он добивается, - тихо произнесла Лея.

Тут двери вновь открылись и в камеру вошёл Калриссиан. Чуи тут же схватил его за горло. Лэндо хрипел, пытаясь что-то сказать.

\- Чуи, оставь его, - попросила Ханна и вуки повиновался, - А ты, Лэндо, убирайся вон.

\- А ты заткнись и послушай, - сказал Калриссиан. - Я делаю всё, чтобы вы обошлись малой кровью.

\- Ой как трогательно. Спасибо тебе большое, - усмехнулась Ханна.

\- Вейдер согласился оставить Лею и Чуи у меня, - продолжил Лэндо, стараясь не обращать внимание на слова Ханны. - По крайней мере они будут здесь в безопасности.

\- А Ханна? Что будет с ней? - спросила Лея.

Калриссиан посмотрел на Соло.

\- Я не знал, что за тебя назначена награда. Впрочем, это неважно... - пробормотал барон-администратор, - Вейдер отдал тебя охотнику за головами.

\- Ты думаешь, что Вейдер оставит нас в живых? - вскричала принцесса.

\- Да вы ему вообще не нужны, - возразил Калриссиан. - Ему нужен некто по имени Скайуокер.

\- Люк? - в один голос вскричали Ханна и Лея.

\- Вейдер устроил ему ловушку, - добавил Лэндо, - и...

\- ... мы приманка, - закончила за него Лея.

\- И вся эта свистопляска только для того, чтобы поймать Люка? - не могла поверить Ханна и сердце её сжалось.

\- Не спрашивай меня, - покачал головой Калриссиан, - но этот ваш... Люк уже летит сюда.

\- Ну спасибо тебе, дорогой друг, - ядовито выплюнула Ханна.

Она хотела было врезать этому ублюдку Лэндо как следует, но сил у неё не было, а все мысли занимал Люк. Зачем он Вейдеру?.. А самое противное было то, что она - Ханна Соло - никак не сможет помочь своему возлюбленному.

*****

Когда Дарт Вейдер узнал, что в городе имеется карбонитная установка для замораживания, он решил поместить туда Скайуокера, когда тот явится сюда. Вместе с бароном-администратором он осматривал оборудование.

\- Ваше оборудование примитивно, но вполне подходит, - пришёл к выводу Дарт Вейдер по окончании осмотра.

Тут к нему подошёл офицер и доложил.

\- Милорд, в систему входит корабль. Истребитель Т-65.

\- Хорошо, - ответил ситх. - Разрешите ему посадку. Скоро нам понадобится ваше оборудование, администратор.

\- Мы используем карбонит только для замораживания газа, - нервно проговорил Калриссиан. - Если засунуть туда человека, то он может умереть.

\- Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы наш подарок Императору был повреждён, - задумчиво произнёс Вейдер. - Проведем эксперимент.

Он повернулся к своим людям.

\- Приведите Ханну Соло, - приказал он.

*****

Ханна Соло оглядела помещение. Ну что ж, все на месте: Дарт Вейдер, Боба Фетт, Чуи, Лея и даже С3РО. А ещё Лэндо, который нервно кусал губы и старался не смотреть на Ханну. Хм, неужели его совесть замучила?

\- Что происходит? - обратилась Ханна к Калриссиану.

\- Тебя заморозят в карбоните, - глядя в пол, ответил Лэндо.

Тут раздался могучий рёв Чуи, который кинулся к Ханне, попутно расшвыривая штурмовиков, пытавшихся остановить его. Фетт мгновенно вскинул бластер, но Вейдер почему-то остановил его.

\- Чуи... Чуи, остановись... Прекрати. Этим ты мне не поможешь. Успокойся, - наверное сейчас Ханна была единственным человеком, который мог успокоить обезумевшего от горя вуки.

Слова Ханны действительно успокоили Чуи, который понял, что в этой страшной ситуации он не может ничего поделать.

Платформа на которой стояла Ханна, медленно опустилась вниз. Чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на друзей, ей пришлось поднять голову. Ну что ж, она всегда знала что плохо кончит. Жаль только, что Люк... её Люк, угодит таки в ловушку Вейдера и она не сможет уберечь его.

В камеру хлынул расплавленный карбонит и наступила тьма...

*****

Металлические захваты вцепились в карбонитную платформу, потащили наверх и с грохотом уронили её на тележку. Лэндо проверил показания датчиков.

\- Так что, Калриссиан, - прогрохотал за спиной голос Вейдера, - Она выжила?

\- Да, она жива и находится в состоянии глубокого сна, - последовал ответ.

\- Она - ваша, - обратился ситх к Фетту, - Забирайте.

Фетт кивнул, а Вейдер вновь взглянул на Калриссиана.

\- Подготовьте камеру для Скайуокера.

Рядом с Вейдером вновь возник офицер.

\- Скайуокер только что совершил посадку, - доложил он.

\- Хорошо. Проследите, чтобы он добрался сюда.

После этих слов Вейдер направился к выходу, но вдруг остановился.

\- Калриссиан, - обратился он к барону-администратору, который стоял к нему спиной и пытался взять Лею за руку. - Отведите принцессу и вуки на мой корабль.

\- Но вы сказали, что девушка и вуки останутся в городе, - вскричал Лэндо.

\- Я меняю условия сделки. И молитесь, чтобы я не изменил их ещё раз, - заявил Вейдер и покинул помещение.

«Да уж, Дарт Вейдер настоящий хозяин своего слова: захотел - дал, захотел - обратно взял... К хатту все эти сделки. Ведь есть возможность спасти Ханну»..., - подумал Лэндо, глядя ситху вслед.

*****

Люк Скайуокер осторожно следовал по пустым коридорам Облачного города. За ним по пятам катился верный Арту. Было странно, что они до сих пор никого не встретили. Всё общение Люка с обитателями города на данный момент ограничилось тем, что диспетчер дал им разрешение на посадку, так и не спросив о цели прилёта. Казалось никого в Облачном городе не интересовал молодой человек и его маленький дроид, никому здесь не было до них дела. Всё это было очень странно и внушало Люку беспокойство.

Вдруг он услышал какой-то звук. Скайуокер замер и плотно прижался к стене. Люк выглянул за угол и увидел небольшую процессию, возглавлял которую человек в шлеме и потрёпанных серо-зелёных доспехах. Позади него два охранника Облачного города толкали антигравитационную установку, на которой находилась увесистая плита. Можно было разобрать, что в эту плиту как-будто бы была вплавлена человеческая фигура. Процессия скрылась за углом, кажется Люка не заметили. Он собрался было проследовать дальше, но вдруг из-за угла, за которым скрылась процессия, вскочил тот самый человек в доспехах и выстрелил навскидку. Люк поспешно спрятался. Немного погодя он вновь выглянул за угол и увидел, что человек в доспехах, охранники и контейнер скрылись за толстой металлической дверью.

Тут снова послышался шум. Люк обернулся и увидел идущих по другому коридору Лею, Чуи, С3РО и незнакомого темнокожего мужчину в плаще. Ханны с ними не было. Их конвоировал небольшой отряд штурмовиков и офицер.

\- Лея, - окликнул принцессу Люк.

\- Люк, - вскричала Лея. - Это ловушка!!!

Имперцы вдруг заторопились, а офицер схватил Лею и, прикрывшись ею как щитом, стал отступать к дверям. Люк бросился за ними, но когда он добежал до маленького круглого зала, там никого не было. За его спиной с грохотом упала тяжелая металлическая дверь, отрезавшая Люка от главного коридора и от Арту. И тут одна за другой стали захлопываться все двери, отсекавшие его от прочих коридоров, пока не остался лишь один проход.

Делать было нечего, и Люк пошёл вперед по коридору, который привел его в странное помещение, заполненное какой-то аппаратурой, контейнерами и решетчатыми платформами. Вдруг из клубившегося как туман пара на встречу Люку шагнула высокая фигура, облачённая в чёрные доспехи.

\- Дарт Вейдер, - прошептал Люк.

\- Сила с тобой, молодой Скайуокер, но ты ещё не джедай, - прогрохотал ситх.

Люк снял с пояса свой световой меч и активировал его. Дарт Вейдер сделал то же самое, но не стал нападать. Он просто стоял на верхней ступени лестницы, держа меч в опущенной руке, и ждал...

*****

Ханна Соло по-прежнему была окутана тьмой, но до неё приглушённо, как сквозь вату, доносились голоса, но она не могла различить слов... Что с ней?.. Где она?.. Все ещё в Облачном городе, или уже у Джаббы Хатта?..

Она резко вдохнула и легкие тут же обожгло болью. Должно быть нечто подобное ощущают младенцы, когда делают свой первый вдох. Мгновение она чувствовала только как горят её лёгкие, но внезапно вернулись все ощущения. Тело будто пронзили сотни острых игл. Ей было больно дышать, уши заложило, а сердце с каждой секундой билось всё быстрее и быстрее, разгоняя кровь по венам. Но этого было недостаточно, и Ханне было ужасно холодно. Женщину била крупная дрожь, а перед глазами по-прежнему была чёрная пелена. И эти голоса... Они казались знакомыми.

\- Что... кто вы... где..? - просипела Ханна.

\- Слава богам, она жива, - услышала Соло женский голос.

\- Лея?

\- Да, - последовал ответ, - но ты пока не пытайся говорить. Всё хорошо, ты в грузовом отсеке на «Соколе»... Мы все на «Соколе». Нам удалось сбежать от Вейдера и отбить тебя у Бобы Фетта. Через пару минут я всё тебе расскажу подробнее. - Лэндо, скажи Чуи, чтобы он пришёл сюда и отнёс Ханну в её каюту.

\- Лэндо?

\- Да, он тоже с нами.

\- А Люк?

\- И Люка мы спасли, он здесь... И ему тоже крепко досталось...

\- Что с ним? - спросила обеспокоенно Ханна.

Лея не успела ответить, так как пришёл Чуи. Радостно рыкнув, он бережно поднял свою подругу на руки и понёс в каюту.

Чуи положил Ханну на кровать и ушёл. Она была в порядке (более-менее), а он не мог надолго оставить Калриссиана без присмотра. Хоть бывший барон-администратор Беспина и помог спасти Ханну, Чуи всё же пока не доверял ему.

Лея и Ханна остались вдвоём.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросила Лея.

\- Нормально, - ответила Ханна. - Только я почти ничего не вижу. Сначала была чёрная пелена перед глазами, а вот теперь белая...

\- Ну, ты провела в карбоните несколько часов... Я полагаю, это должно пройти со временем. Мы сейчас на пути к нашему флоту. Вот доберемся и тебе окажут необходимую медицинскую помощь.

\- Хорошо. А теперь расскажи как вам удалось... всё это, - попросила Соло.

\- Ну как ты знаешь, мы все были лишь приманкой в ловушке, которую Дарт Вейдер устроил, чтобы поймать Люка. На тебе он испытал морозильную установку, и так как ты выжила, он задумал заморозить Люка, чтобы спокойно доставить его Императору. Поначалу договорённость Лэндо и Вейдера была такая: тебя отдают Бобе Фетту для доставки Джаббе, а меня и Чуи Вейдер согласился оставить с Калриссианом в Облачном городе. Но как только тебя заморозили, Вейдер передумал и велел отвести меня и Чуи на его корабль. Лэндо решил что с него хватит. Он подключил своих людей и они отбили нас у штурмовиков. Затем мы бросились на посадочную площадку, на которой корабль охотника за головами готовился к взлёту. Мы успели как раз вовремя. Мы ворвались на корабль Фетта... ну и... Короче говоря, Боба неожиданно для себя получил увесистую оплеуху от Чуи, и оказать сопротивления не смог, а мы забрали тебя... Ещё мы ему и двигатели повредили. Наверное он до сих пор на Беспине торчит. Впрочем, что с ним меня мало волнует, откровенно говоря...

\- Меня тоже, - усмехнулась Ханна. - Лея, я очень благодарна всем вам. Спасибо...

\- Не стоит благодарностей, - улыбнулась Лея. - Ведь мы друзья, а друзьям полагается выручать друг друга из беды.

\- Ханна! - на пороге стоял Люк. - Слава Силе с тобой всё в порядке... Ведь в порядке?

\- Люк.

Ханна попыталась встать, но Люк уже сидел рядом с ней на кровати.

\- Лежи, тебе не надо сейчас вставать, - удержал он её.

\- Да, я в порядке... Вот только почти не вижу ничего. - Ханна откинулась на подушки.

\- Ну, я, пожалуй, оставлю вас одних, - сказала Лея и покинула помещение.

Ханна протянула руку и, прикоснувшись к лицу Люка, ощутила ссадины и отеки. Она одернула руку, опасаясь причинить ему боль. Затем женщина хотела взять его за руку, но... её не было.

\- Что с тобой случилось? - испуганно произнесла Ханна, - Твоя рука... Как... как это произошло?

И Люк рассказал ей свою историю.

Он поведал о том, как ещё на Хоте, когда он вырвался из лап вампы и замерзал в снегах ему явился призрак Бена Кеноби, который призвал его лететь на планету под названием Дагоба для того, чтобы обучаться джедайскому мастерству у Магистра джедаев Йоды.

Он поведал о том, как прибыл на Дагобу - неприветливую болотистую планету, и поначалу принял Магистра Йоду за не совсем адекватного представителя местной фауны, как старый джедай не хотел браться за его обучение и только вмешательство призрака Кеноби помогло изменить мнение Йоды, и Люк в конце концов приступил к обучению.

Он поведал о том, как однажды во время медитации ему явилось видение будущего, в котором он увидел Беспин и пленение Ханны и Леи, как, не закончив обучения, покинул Дагобу, чтобы спасти друзей.

Он поведал о том, как сразился с Дартом Вейдером, как в ходе поединка тот отсёк Люку правую руку и пытался склонить молодого человека к тому, чтобы он перешёл на Тёмную сторону Силы и присоединился к Империи, и чтобы избежать этого, Люк бросился в шахту, как ему удалось зацепиться за антенну у основания летающего города, как он, слабый и беспомощный, уже не надеялся выжить и мысленно призывал Лею, прося о помощи, и как призыв его был услышан и «Тысячелетний сокол» прилетел за ним.

Обо всём поведал Люк Скайуокер, кроме одного. Он не рассказал Ханне и остальным о том, что Дарт Вейдер - его отец.

«Когда-нибудь я непременно расскажу тебе обо всём, Ханна. А сейчас я не могу сделать этого. Мне надо о многом подумать и осмыслить всё это, да и как-то свыкнуться с мыслью, что самый страшный человек в Галактике - мой родной отец», - думал Люк, глядя на бледное лицо любимой женщины.


	4. Джедай и его негодяйка

До места встречи с флотом Альянса «Тысячелетний сокол» добирался примерно полтора дня. Как только они прибыли, Люку и Ханне была оказана необходимая медицинская помощь. Впрочем, это в большей степени касалось Люка. Ханна, к счастью, пробыла в карбоните недолго, и по этой причине восстановилась достаточно быстро. И зрение к ней вернулось в полном объеме. Однако врач всё же осмотрел её.

Затем начальство потребовало у всех участников беспинских событий отчеты. Люк сразу же известил командование Альянса, что как только он восстановится, намерен продолжить свое обучение на джедая. Командование согласилось отпустить его. По-видимому, они сочли, что очень неплохо иметь в рядах Альянса настоящего, полностью обученного джедая. В общем, от Люка они отстали довольно быстро.

От Ханны также потребовали отчет, писать который она категорически отказалась. Тогда её вызвали на беседу к главе Службы безопасности Альянса, которого сильно интересовало о чём её спрашивал Дарт Вейдер во время допроса, а главное, что она при этом отвечала. Слова Соло о том, что её ни о чём не спрашивали, а просто пытали, а потом заморозили в карбонитной установке, в которой обычно замораживали газ, поначалу вызвали недоверие у альянсовского начальства, на что Ханна заметила, что ей всё равно верят ей или нет: она говорит правду и точка. Однако на помощь ей пришёл бывший барон-администартор Беспина Лэндо Калриссиан, который подтвердил слова контрабандистки, представив исчерпывающую информацию обо всех событиях, которые произошли в Облачном городе с момента прибытия туда Дарта Вейдера и охотника за головами Бобы Фетта, и ему, как ни странно, сразу поверили.

Надо сказать, что Лэндо Калриссиан очень быстро вписался в Альянс, и, судя по всему, его ждала здесь успешная карьера. Ханна конечно же была благодарна Лэндо, однако немного удивилась тому, что ему сразу и безоговорочно поверили, а ей - нет. По этому поводу она испытывала двойственные чувства. С одной стороны, ей было в общем-то наплевать на всё это, но с другой, было всё же обидно. Несмотря на более чем трёхлетнее пребывание в Альянсе, десятки миссий и переговоров о поставках оружия и прочего, проведенных непосредственно ею или при её участии, это почему-то не очень-то ценилось руководителям повстанцев. Сама Мон Мотма пеняла Лее на то, что та «водит дружбу с контрабандисткой». Это, по мнению руководителя Альянса, было недостойно принцессы (об этом, пылая праведным гневом, Ханне поведала сама Лея). Возможно такое отношение к Соло было из-за того, что она не оказывалась от комиссионных, когда при её посредничестве заключались сделки... Впрочем, гадать Ханне не хотелось. Как бы то ни было, её оставили в покое. А что касается Калриссиана, то такой человек как он нигде не пропадет.

*****

Когда со всеми опросами, допросами и отчётами было покончено, у Ханны и Люка появилась возможность отдохнуть и побыть вдвоём несколько дней, прежде чем Люк отправится на Дагобу. Здоровье обоих было в порядке, новая рука Люка функционировала исправно и не доставляла никаких проблем. Ханна также чувствовала себя хорошо, однако столкнулась с проблемами психологического характера. Первые несколько дней ей было страшно засыпать. Ей казалось, что если она сделает это, то уже никогда больше не проснётся. И в этой ситуации Ханне очень помог Люк, который окружил её вниманием и заботой. Они много времени проводили вместе, и практически безвылазно находились на «Соколе». Ханна рассказывала разные истории из своей жизни, об учёбе в Академии, о своей недолгой службе в армии и о своих приключениях в качестве контрабандистки, а Люк рассказывал о своем обучении у Йоды.

Хоть Люк и старался не показывать этого перед Ханной, но встреча с Дартом Вейдером и то, что главный императорский палач оказался его родным отцом, конечно же не прошла для молодого человека даром. Бывали моменты, когда лицо Скайуокера, казалось бы без видимой причины, омрачалось, и, разумеется, для Ханны это не оставалось незамеченным. Она попыталась расспросить любимого о том, что же гнетёт его, на что Люк отвечал, что, да, кое-что произошло в Облачном городе, но он пока не готов говорить об этом, так как ему надо ещё самому во многом разобраться.

«Я непременно всё расскажу тебе, Ханна, но не сейчас», - говорил он, и Ханна прекратила свои расспросы.

А ещё она отметила, что за тот месяц с небольшим, что прошёл со дня их бегства с Хота, Люк ещё больше повзрослел. Женщина поймала себя на мысли, что она не ощущала того, что старше своего возлюбленного на десять лет. Это проявлялось во всем, в том числе и тогда, когда они занимались любовью. Люк брал на себя ведущую роль. Что ж, Ханна была не против, потому как и ей иногда хотелось побыть слабой женщиной и почувствовать сильное мужское плечо рядом с собой.

*****

Неделя отдыха пролетела быстро. Однако Люку не удалось сразу же после этого небольшого отпуска улететь на Дагобу. Ему и остальным пришлось принять участие в нескольких миссиях. Выполнение этих заданий заняло в общей сложности около трёх месяцев.

Но вот наконец его отпустили. Однако прежде чем лететь на Дагобу, Скайуокер вернулся на Татуин. Там он провёл какое-то время в жилище Оби-Вана Кеноби, конструируя себе новый световой меч с зелёным клинком. Для этого он воспользовался дневником, оставленным джедаем. Только после этого, с новым световым мечом (ибо какой же джедай без светового меча), он отправился на Дагобу, чтобы завершить обучение.

Прибыв на болотистую планету, Люк обнаружил, что учитель Йода находится при смерти. Магистр сказал Люку, что обучение его завершено, но чтобы стать истинным рыцарем-джедаем, он должен ещё раз встретиться с Дартом Вейдером.

\- С Вейдером сразиться должен ты, - сказал старый джедай. - Тогда только джедаем станешь ты. И сразишься с ним ты. Раньше или позже...

На вопрос Люка, правда ли, что Дарт Вейдер его отец, старый джедай дал положительный ответ.

Ко всему прочему, Люк узнал, что он не единственная надежда джедаев, что «есть ещё Скайуокер». Как только Йода произнёс эти слова, он умер и слился с Силой, а Люк понял, что речь идет о Лее Органе. Лея - его сестра-близнец. Явившийся в виде призрака Силы, Оби-Ван подтвердил эту догадку Люка.

Потом у них состоялся очень непростой разговор, в котором Кеноби попытался объяснить, почему он не сказал Люку Скайуокеру правду о том, что Дарт Вейдер является его отцом. Многое поведал он Люку об Энакине Скайуокере и о своих взаимоотношениях с ним. И как не старался Оби-Ван убедить Люка, что Вейдер более машина, нежели человек, молодой человек был твёрдо убеждён, что в нём ещё есть добро и ему удастся достучаться до него.

Люк покидал Дагобу с тяжелым сердцем. После смерти Йоды он стал последним джедаем. А ещё рано или поздно ему предстоит встреча с Дартом Вейдером, его отцом, и чем это закончится он и предположить не мог. Но это в будущем, а сейчас ему предстояло вернуться к его любимой женщине и своим друзьям.

*****

Вернувшись в Альянс, Люк попал в самую гущу подготовки к важнейшей битве Галактической Гражданской войны.

Альянсу повстанцев стало известно, что Империя строит новую «Звезду смерти». При проектировании этой новой станции был устранен недочёт, благодаря которому удалось уничтожить первую «Звезду смерти». Командование решило, что станцию необходимо уничтожить прежде, чем она будет достроена. С большим трудом, и ценой жизни многих разведчиков удалось выяснить, что строительство ведётся на орбите лесистого спутника газового гиганта Эндор. Кроме того, стало известно, что вооружение станции ещё не активировано, а также то, что станция защищена энергетическим экраном, проецируемым с поверхности планеты.

Кроме того, были получены сведения о том, что Император Палпатин лично прибудет на станцию, чтобы проконтролировать завершающую стадию строительства этого супероружия. Уничтожение станции вместе с Императором на борту нанесло бы непоправимый урон Империи.

Руководство Альянса полагало, что такую возможность нельзя упускать и разработало план, первым этапом которого была высадка на планету-спутник Эндора группы диверсантов во главе с генералом Бренном Тантором, бывшим имперским офицером. Заданием этой команды было захватить бункер и отключить генератор защитного поля космической станции. Это должно было позволить флоту повстанцев нанести удар по «Звезде Смерти» и уничтожить её. Именно в эту группу и вошли Люк Скайуокер, Ханна Соло, Чуи и Лея Органа, а также дроиды С3РО и Арту.

Используя похищенный имперский шаттл, группа благополучно высадилась на планете. А вот дальше все пошло не так гладко. Группа наткнулась на штурмовиков и удирая от них, повстанцы потеряли Лею, а Тантор, Ханна, Люк, Чуи и дроиды угодили в плен к племени маленьких пушистых, выглядящих как плюшевые игрушки, аборигенов, которые их чуть было не съели, однако с помощью С3РО , которого эвоки приняли за божество, и Силы, повстанцам удалось избежать участи ужина этих «милых» созданий. В этой деревне оказалась и Лея, которую привел туда один из эвоков, нашедший её в лесу.

Когда все более менее успокоились, Ханна обратила внимание на странное поведение Люка. Весь вечер он был сам не свой и как-то странно посматривал на Лею. Точнее говоря, странно посматривать на принцессу он начал с того самого момента, как вернулся с Дагобы. Ханна хотела расспросить Скайуокера об этом, но подготовка к высадке на планету не позволила сделать это. И вот теперь опять.

Ханна наблюдала, как Люк поднялся со своего места и, стараясь сделать это незаметно, покинул хижину, в которой все они находились, а через пару минут и Лея выскользнула наружу. Соло с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы тут же не выскочить следом за ними. Когда же она всё же вышла, то увидела хлюпающую носом, с трудом сдерживающую слёзы Лею и уходящего в туман Люка. Всё это было, мягко говоря, странно. Куда это, хатт побери, ушёл Люк и почему ей, Ханне Соло, ничего не сказали.

\- Что происходит? - задала вопрос удивлённая Ханна. - И куда это отправился Люк?

\- Он... он отправился сдаваться Дарту Вейдеру, - испуганно проговорила принцесса.

\- Куда он пошёл?! - вскричала Соло и сердце её сжалось. - Он что, спятил? Зачем?! Да объясни толком...

\- Он сказал, что его присутствие ставит под угрозу всю операцию, потому что Вейдер знает о том, что Люк находится на поверхности планеты.

\- Да? Как интересно. И как же такое возможно?

\- Люк сказал, что Вейдер чувствует его, потому что он... Потому что тоже обладает Силой.

Ханна смотрела на Лею и понимала, что большего она от принцессы не добьётся. Если девушка что и знает, то вряд ли расскажет ей сейчас.

Нет, всё-таки Люк ненормальный. Как ему вообще в голову такое пришло, особенно если вспомнить встречу Скайуокера с Дартом Вейдером на Беспине. Ханну вдруг охватил такой страх, что она чуть сознание не потеряла. Она вспомнила свое «знакомство» главнокомандующим имперскими вооружёнными силами, и её опыт говорил о том, что этот человек (если он конечно был человеком) очень жестокий и абсолютно безжалостный, а значит надеяться на хорошее не стоит. Ханне вдруг безумно захотелось оказаться как можно дальше от всего этого бедлама. Её охватила злость на всё и всех - на себя, на Альянс, на Люка Скайуокера, который сам, совершенно добровольно отправился к чудовищу, на эту дурынду-принцессу, которая, по мнению Ханны, вполне могла бы удержать парня от этого опрометчивого поступка, а ещё лучше, позвать её, Ханну Соло, контрабандистку и негодяйку, и вдвоём они точно справились бы с этим глупым мальчишкой... Но случилось то, что случилось, и она, Ханна Соло, ничего сейчас не могла поделать: ей оставалось только надеяться на то, что Люку... её Люку удастся выжить, хотя вероятность этого стремилась к нулю.

В этот момент из хижины вышел Тантор. Расстроенный вид членов его небольшого отряда озадачил его.

\- Лея, Ханна, что здесь происходит? - спросил он. - И где Скайуокер?

Соло и принцесса переглянулись.

\- Он... эм... ушёл... - откашлявшись, проговорила Ханна.

\- Ушёл? - удивился Тантор. - Куда ушёл?.. Ничего не понимаю. Объясните, - потребовал он.

\- Он сказал, что своим присутствием ставит под угрозу успешное выполнение нашей миссии, потому что Дарт Вейдер знает о том, что Скайуокер находится здесь. Вейдер чувствует присутствие Люка в Силе, - сбивчиво объяснила Лея.

То, что Люк верил, что в этом монстре Вейдере ещё есть добро и он надеялся вернуть его на Светлую сторону, а также то, что они брат и сестра, а кроме того, дети этого самого монстра, принцесса, разумеется, ни Ханне, ни Бренну Тантору не поведала. Вываливать такие откровения на головы своего командира и лучшей подруги было не время.

\- Так, ладно, - медленно проговорил Тантор. - Со Скайуокером мы разберёмся позже. Так или иначе, но мы должны выполнить нашу миссию. Утром мы выступаем...

*****

Утром они отправились к бункеру. Застигнув охрану бункера врасплох, повстанцы пленили имперских солдат и офицеров. Но порадоваться этому помешали появившиеся из укрытия штурмовики и шагоходы AT-ST. Это была ловушка. Ситуацию спасли эвоки, сотнями сваливаясь на головы имперцев. Совместными усилиями им удалось добиться успеха. Тантору и Соло удалось в конце концов проникнуть в бункер, заложить протонные заряды, и взорвать генератор вместе с несколькими имперскими офицерами. Свою задачу повстанческие диверсанты выполнили. Защитное поле было отключено, и теперь в дело должен был вступить Космический флот Альянса, который должен был уничтожить имперское супероружие. И основная роль в этом отводилась "Тысячелетнему соколу" и генералу Лэндо Калриссиану...

*****

... Повстанцы и эвоки наблюдали как взрывается «Звезда смерти».

\- Люк, - прошептала Ханна, и сердце её сжалось. - Надеюсь тебя там не было.

\- Его там не было, - произнесла Лея, взглянув с улыбкой на Ханну.

*****

Люк Скайуокер стоял на лесной поляне, а перед ним высилась груда поленьев и сухих веток, на которой лежало завернутое в чёрный плащ мертвое тело его отца. Люк поднёс факел к погребальному костру и яркое пламя вскоре объяло тело Энакина Скайуокера. Люк смотрел на огонь и сердце его терзала боль. Он один верил в то, что в его отце ещё есть добро, и не ошибся. Дарт Вейдер спас своего сына от смерти ценой своей жизни и уничтожил Императора.

Люк бросил последний взгляд на догорающий костер. Пора было возвращаться к любимой женщине и сестре.

*****

На большой поляне царило всеобщее веселье. Повстанцы, эвоки и дроиды праздновали победу. Периодически к празднику присоединялись новые участники. Вот из зарослей появились пилоты Разбойной эскадрильи и их тут же облепили радостные эвоки.

Ханна не находила себе места. Люка до сих пор не было.

«Да где же ты, хатт тебя побери!», - думала женщина, в нетерпении вглядываясь во тьму.

Наконец-то ожидание её было вознаграждено: на тропинке, ведущей в деревню эвоков появился уставший и вымотанный Люк. Ханна бросилась к нему и они заключили друг друга в крепкие объятия.

\- Боги, ты жив, - воскликнула Ханна, мягко отстраняясь от него. - Как вообще тебе в голову пришло сдаться Вейдеру. Я чуть с ума не сошла... - начала она возмущаться, но в синих глазах Люка была такая боль и печаль, что женщина замолчала на полуслове. - Прости, - прошептала она и обняла его.

Так, обнявшись и не говоря ни слова, они простояли какое-то время, пока к ним не подбежала радостная Лея, а следом за ней из кустов появился ослепительно улыбающийся Лэндо Калриссиан, всеми силами пытавшийся удержаться на ногах, за которые его обнимал маленький эвок.

\- Эээ... кто это? - спросил он указывая на пушистого малыша.

\- Наши союзники, - усмехнувшись, ответила Ханна. - Да-да, не удивляйся, - добавила она уже серьёзно, - Если бы не они, у нас могло бы ничего не получиться.

Появление Леи и Лэндо отвлекло Люка и Ханну друг от друга. Лэндо начал рассказывать о космическом бое, о том, как флот повстанцев угодил в ловушку, и всё чуть было не пошло прахом, но, слава Богам, всё завершилось благополучно. «Звезда смерти» уничтожена, Император и Дарт Вейдер тоже. Ханна стала расспрашивать Калриссиана о «Соколе», но тут к ним подошёл Бренн Тантор...

Стоя рядом с мужчинами, и слушая всевозможные подробности, Ханна с беспокойством посматривала по сторонам. Люка и Леи ни где не было видно.

«Интересно, куда это они ушли», - думала Ханна.

Нет, она не ревновала. Она знала, что Люк любит её, и у неё не было причин сомневаться в этом. Но всё же это было странно. Определённо, у её любимого и единственной подруги есть какие-то секреты, и Ханне очень хотелось узнать их...

Ханна шла по тропинке, ведущей к тому месту, где по словам Лэндо, находился «Тысячелетний сокол» и вдруг откуда-то сбоку услышала голос Леи:

\- ... надо ей рассказать. Ханна имеет право знать.

\- Всё так, - отвечал Люк. - Но я не представляю как сказать... После того, что произошло на Беспине...

Ханна свернула с тропинки, и вышла на маленькую полянку, на которой находились Люк и Лея. Увидев Соло, они сразу же замолчали.

Ханна окинула притихшую парочку взглядом.

\- Так, ребята, не стану притворяться. Я слышала обрывок вашего разговора, - сказала она. - Это я намекаю на то, что хочу услышать то, что вы от меня скрываете, - добавила она, усмехнувшись.

Люк и Лея переглянулись.

\- Видишь ли, Ханна, - тяжело вздохнув, начал Люк. - Тут кое-что выяснилось...

Люк снова замолчал, но потом собрался с духом и, тяжело вздохнув, продолжил:

\- Я всё расскажу тебе, Ханна. Только прошу, не перебивай меня, пожалуйста... В общем так. Как ты знаешь, я никогда не знал своих родителей. Меня воспитали дядя и тётя, которые сказали мне, что мой отец был штурманом на грузовом корабле и погиб в космосе. Потом я встретил Оби-Вана Кеноби, который рассказал мне совсем другую историю. Он поведал мне что на самом деле мой отец был рыцарем-джедаем и его убил Дарт Вейдер... Но это снова оказалось неправдой... В общем на Беспине Дарт Вейдер открыл мне правду о моём происхождении... Он сказал, что он - мой отец.

Ханна в изумлении уставилась на молодого человека. Сказать, что она была потрясена, это ничего не сказать.

\- Дарт Вейдер - твой отец?!! - воскликнула она. - Ничего себе... Да уж, новость сногсшибательная, ничего не скажешь... И ты боялся мне сказать это?

\- Учитывая то, что он пытал тебя и заморозил в карбоните... Да, боялся, - ответил Люк.

\- То есть ты думал, что я возненавижу тебя за то, что ты сын Дарта Вейдера? - уточнила Соло, подходя к нему вплотную.

\- Да, - смущенно пожал плечами Скайуокер.

Ханна обхватила лицо любимого руками и посмотрела ему в глаза.

\- Интересно, а почему это я должна тебя возненавидеть? Меня пытал и замораживал Дарт Вейдер, а не ты. Да ты и сам пострадал - твой папаша тебе руку отсек. У меня хоть все части тела на месте остались, - пошутила она.

\- Рад это слышать, но всё же... мне было нелегко признаться в этом, - сухо произнёс Люк.

\- Да, ты прав, - проговорила Ханна, отпуская его. - Прости, это была неуместная и глупая шутка.

После этих слов ненадолго наступила тишина.

\- Но это ещё не всё, - продолжил Люк, взглянув на Лею, которая тихо стояла в стороне. - Мои учителя Йода и Оби-Ван Кеноби, ещё кое-что мне поведали. Оказалось, что у меня есть сестра-близнец...

Люк ещё не договорил, как Ханна всё поняла.

\- Лея - твоя сестра-близнец, - выдохнула она.

Да, это всё ставило на свои места. Они связаны друг с другом, иначе как бы Лея поняла, что надо вернуться за Люком в Облачный город. Были и другие моменты...

\- Да, - одновременно ответили брат и сестра.

\- Но как так получилось?

\- Когда мы родились, наш отец пал на Тёмную сторону Силы и стал верным слугой узурпировавшего власть Палпатина, а мать умерла при родах. Нас разделили, чтобы спрятать от Императора и нашего отца: меня Бен Кеноби отвёз на Татуин и отдал на воспитание дяде и тёте, а Лею удочерил правитель Альдераана Бейл Органа.

\- Понятно, - вздохнула Ханна.

И тут на полянку ввалились Лэндо Калриссиан и Чуи.

\- Вот вы где, - возопил Лэндо. - А мы вас обыскались.

Калриссиан, видимо, решил приударить за Леей. Он включил всё свое обаяние и с лучезарной улыбкой на устах подошёл к принцессе.

\- Ваше высочество, нам вас очень не хватает... - бодро произнёс он, приглашая Лею взять его под руку.

Лея взглянула на Люка и Ханну. Надо оставить их вдвоём. Она взяла Лэндо под руку, и они направились туда, где продолжалось всеобщее веселье...

*****

Несмотря на усталость, они так и не смогли уснуть и ещё долго сидели в кают-компании «Тысячелетнего сокола» и разговаривали.

Люк рассказал Ханне о том, что с ним произошло на «Звезде смерти» после того, как он сдался. Он рассказал о том, как оба ситха, желая переманить его на Тёмную сторону, всячески провоцировали его, пытаясь вызвать его злость, гнев и ярость. Начал это Вейдер ещё по пути к тронному залу, а продолжил уже сам Император. Люк рассказал, как был на грани, но сумел взять себя в руки и решительно отказался выполнить приказ Палпатина и убить Вейдера. Это повлекло бы его окончательное падение на Тёмную сторону, а Люк не мог этого допустить.

Он рассказал о том, как Император в гневе стал убивать его молниями Силы и о том, как его спас вернувшийся к Свету отец, скинувший обезумевшего Императора в реактор станции. Но бывший ситх был смертельно ранен и умер у него на руках. Энакин Скайуокер слился с Силой, а его останки Люк кремировал, как это было принято у джедаев Республики.

\- Удивительная история, - тихо проговорила Ханна, когда Люк закончил своё повествование. - Как у вас, джедаев, всё сложно...

\- Я понимаю, Ханна, что Дарт Вейдер причинил тебе много зла... - начал Люк, но женщина жестом прервала его.

\- Тебе не стоит беспокоится об этом. Я не держу зла на Дарта Вейдера, - сказала Ханна. - Нет никакого смысла злиться на покойника... И потом... он спас тебя, а это для меня гораздо важнее, чем мой собственный печальный опыт «общения» с твоим отцом...

\- Я люблю тебя, - произнёс Люк, с нежностью глядя на любимую женщину.

\- И я люблю тебя, - ответила Ханна.

 

ВМЕСТО ЭПИЛОГА

Дальнейшая жизнь Люка и Ханны была полна странствий и приключений. Скайуокер и его верная спутница за свою долгую жизнь приняли участие в многочисленных миссиях самого разного характера.

Через год после Битвы при Эндоре Люк и Ханна официально поженились. Спустя ещё некоторое время Люк приступил к воссозданию Ордена джедаев, и, разумеется, Ханна очень помогала ему в этом нелегком деле. Вдоль и поперёк пересекали они Галактику в поисках знаний, артефактов и всего того, что могло помочь в деле возрождения Ордена.

Спустя ещё какое-то время в жизни супругов случилось ещё одно знаменательное событие - рождение двоих сыновей-близнецов, которых счастливые родители назвали Энакин и Бен - в честь отца и первого учителя Люка.

Множество трудностей и испытаний ждало супругов на их жизненном пути. Но что бы не преподнесла им судьба в будущем, одно можно сказать с твёрдой уверенностью - они всегда будут любить друг друга, и ничто и никогда не сможет помешать их счастью.


	5. Ситхов сын и Имперка-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот рассказ - своего рода "альтернатива в альтернативе".
> 
> Ханна Соло - офицер на ИЗР "Палач" и истинная имперка.
> 
> Что касается Люка Скайуокера, то о нём надо знать следующие факты:  
> \- возраст Люка - 18 лет;  
> \- за два года до описываемых в данном рассказе событий дядя Оуэн всё же отпустил его учиться в Академию, где его и обнаружил Дарт Вейдер, прибывший в это учебное заведение для поиска перспективных кадетов - да, время от времени Главком сам занимался такими вещами, ибо «кадры решают всё» :)  
> \- Вейдер забирает Люка из Академии и отвозит на Корусант. Он оказывается в Императорском дворце, где его обучением владению Силой, световым мечом, медитациям и прочими форюзерскими навыками совместно занимаются Вейдер и Император (между Вейдером и Императором нормальные отношения);  
> \- по прошествии двух лет, Император и Дарт Вейдер решают, что Люку нужно побывать на Звездном разрушителе и начать знакомится с тем, как проходит служба на военном корабле.
> 
> Люк отправляется на флагман императорского космического флота, где среди прочих офицеров, он знакомится с капитаном Ханной Соло...
> 
> И ещё: "Палач" построен и введён в строй не после Битвы при Явине, а гораздо раньше.

Когда Люк Скайуокер покидал опостылевший Татуин, чтобы приступить к обучению в Имперской академии, он и представить не мог, что очень скоро жизнь его изменится самым невероятным образом.

В самом начале учебного года в Академию пожаловал сам Главнокомандующий всеми имперскими вооруженными силами Дарт Вейдер. Главком время от времени совершал инспекционные поездки по самым лучшим военным учебным заведениям в поисках потенциально перспективных кадетов, которые в будущем могли бы пополнить ряды преданных Империи офицеров Имперской армии и Имперского космического флота.

Дарт Вейдер, просматривая списки личного состава Академии, вдруг наткнулся на фамилию Скайуокер. Открыв файл этого самого Скайуокера, он прочитал:

Фамилия, имя: Скайуокер Люк;  
Возраст: 16 лет;  
Родная планета: Татуин;  
Родители: нет;  
Опекун(ы): Оуэн Ларс, фермер.

 

Кроме того, днем рождения кадета Скайуокера был День провозглашения Империи. И опекуном мальчика был Оуэн Ларс. Конечно вполне возможно, что на Татуине проживает несколько Оуэнов Ларсов, но всё же... оба совпадения были уж очень очевидны (впоследствии, по приказу Вейдера, Оуэна допросили и выяснили, что Люк был передан на воспитание Ларсам джедаем Оби-Ваном Кеноби). Да ещё не стоило сбрасывать со щитов и то, что внешне этот юноша был очень похож на Энакина Скайуокера, когда тот был в том же возрасте...

«Неужели Падме всё же смогла родить сына, прежде чем умереть?» - думал Вейдер, глядя на голофото Люка Скайуокера.

Как бы то ни было, но был лишь один способ убедиться на сто процентов в их родстве. Был сделан анализ ДНК, который всё подтвердил. Да, Люк Скайуокер был сыном Дарта Вейдера. Вот так, случайно и совершенно неожиданно Главком обрёл сына, которого все эти шестнадцать лет считал мёртвым.

Потом между отцом и сыном состоялся долгий разговор, в котором Дарт Вейдер поведал юноше о его наследии, о Силе, что была в нём, о том, что ему нужно учиться постигать эту Силу, а это невозможно осуществлять здесь, в Академии...

Что касается Люка, то, разумеется, молодой человек был потрясён, ведь он был уверен, что его родной отец погиб. Именно так всегда говорил дядя Оуэн. Сначала парень не мог в это поверить, но ДНК, в отличие от людей, не лжет. Не было никаких сомнений, что Дарт Вейдер, Главнокомандующий вооруженными силами и второй человек в Империи - его родной отец...

В общем, результатом этого разговора стало то, что Люк согласился последовать за своим отцом. Они отправились на Корусант, где он был представлен самому Императору. Так началась его новая жизнь.

*****

Два года, прошедшие с момента, как Люк Скайуокер оказался в Императорском Дворце, были очень насыщенными, ведь было упущено столько времени. Его обучением тому, что касалось Силы, её сторон, философии ситхов, фехтованию на световых мечах и тому подобное, занялся сам Император. В этом ему активно помогал и Вейдер, когда прилетал на Корусант. Также Император и Дарт Вейдер решили, что будет правильным, если Люк продолжит свое обучения на офицера, но только не в стенах Академии, а, так сказать, «на дому». Кроме того, Люка обучали протоколу, этикету, правилам поведения при Дворе, словом всему тому, что должен знать и уметь тот, кто будет впоследствии играть важную роль в управлении Империей.

Конечно было очень тяжело, но Люк не роптал. Он понимал, что должен прилежно учиться, чтобы в дальнейшем успешно служить на благо Империи.

Старание Люка и успехи в учёбе были несомненны, и Император с Дартом Вейдером решили, что ему необходим отдых. Однако по мнению ситхов, отдых этот должен быть с пользой. Поэтому решение было принято такое: молодой человек отправится со своим отцом на флагман Императорского флота ИЗР «Палач» сроком на три недели, где, пока ещё бегло и поверхностно, ознакомится с тем, как проходит служба на военном звездолёте.

*****

Люк Скайуокер вслед за отцом спускался по трапу шаттла, который минуту назад благополучно осуществил посадку на посадочной палубе Звёздного суперразрушителя «Палач». Перед его взором предстали ровные ряды почётного караула, состоящего из роты штурмовиков.

Напротив штурмовиков в ряд выстроился весь командный состав ИЗР во главе с Адмиралом Оззелем. Вот к ним-то и направился Главком, намереваясь представить офицерам своего сына. Однако прежде он, как и положено, выслушал краткий доклад Адмирала о положении дел.

Так как официально Люк не имел никаких званий и должностей, то и представлен офицерам он был весьма лаконично.

\- Мой сын Люк Скайуокер, - произнёс Главком, обращаясь ко всем сразу.

Затем они двинулись вдоль выстроившихся в ряд офицеров, и Дарт Вейдер представлял каждого из них сыну...

*****

Люк находился в своей роскошной каюте. Наконец-то этот насыщенный день закончился. Правда, ещё предстоял ужин в компании высших офицеров, но время ещё было, и у Люка появилось возможность немного осмыслить всё, что произошло сегодня.

Путь от Корусанта до Корулага - главной планеты сектора Бормея, на орбите которой находился «Палач», не занял много времени и прошёл в штатном режиме и без происшествий. Как объяснил отец, они направлялись на Корулаг, так как у него были дела на этой планете: местное отделение Службы Имперской безопасности известило о поимке важного члена террористической организации «Альянс за восстановление Республики». Данная организация в последнее время стала проявлять всё большую активность, и Дарту Вейдеру надо было допросить этого пленника.

На Звёздном суперразрушителе Люку ещё бывать не доводилось, и юноше не терпелось оказаться на этом грандиозном военном звездолёте. Наконец он вместе с отцом ступил на борт флагмана имперского флота.

Первое, что сделал отец, это представил сына своим офицерам, а затем начал каждого из них представлять сыну.

В ответ на произнесенное отцом имя очередного офицера Люк вежливо кивал. Молодой человек честно старался запомнить лица, имена и звания всех этих командиров, однако пока это у него не очень получалось. Ну, он конечно запомнил имя и звание Адмирала Оззеля, но вот остальные...

Но вот очередь дошла до офицера, которого Люк вряд ли забудет, даже если очень захочет.

\- Капитан Ханна Соло, командир эскадрильи TIE-истребителей, - произнёс отец.

Люк во все глаза смотрел на капитана Соло и удивлению его не было предела. На флагмане Имперского флота суперразрушителе «Палач» служит женщина-офицер?!! Он и понятия об этом не имел... К сожалению, молодой человек не успел как следует её рассмотреть, но и то, что он увидел очень ему понравилось. Капитан Ханна Соло была обладательницей стройной фигуры, которую не могла скрыть даже несколько мешковатая униформа, густых, подстриженных в каре, темно-русых волос, и прекрасных карих глаз.

Дальше ему ещё кого-то представляли, он всё также вежливо кивал, но из головы у него не выходила Ханна Соло. Он всё время порывался посмотреть на неё, однако сдерживался, так как это было невежливо...

Но вот с представлением было покончено, все вернулись на свои посты, а Адмирал Оззель сопроводил Главкома и его сына до апартаментов для VIP-персон, в которых было решено разместить Люка.

Оставшись с отцом наедине, Люк забросал его вопросами о Ханне. Ситх рассказал, что всего в армии служит десятка два женщин-офицеров, и большинство из них в Штабе на Корусанте. Он рассказал, что Ханна Соло оказалась на флагмане Имперского флота благодаря ему. Нашёл он её, когда прибыл с инспекцией в Корулагскую академию. Просматривая списки личного состава, Вейдер с большим удивлением узнал, что в Академии учится девушка, у которой были отличные оценки по всем предметам. Кроме того, она достигла большого мастерства как пилот. В общем, по приказу Дарта Вейдера Ханну Соло взяли на заметку, и когда она с отличием закончила Академию, была распределена на «Палач». С самого начала своей службы на флагмане Соло проявила себя с самой лучшей стороны, и карьера её быстро пошла в гору. Добилась этого она своим упорным трудом. По мнению Главкома, капитан Ханна Соло была превосходным имперским офицером и образцом для подражания.

Когда отец ушёл, Люк решил воспользоваться компьютерным терминалом, чтобы ознакомиться с личным делом Ханны Соло. Информации было немного. Помимо того, что рассказал отец, Люк узнал что Ханне двадцать восемь лет, и что она уроженка Кореллии. В её личном деле было множество записей о поощрениях, а также благодарностях от командования и два из них лично от Главкома. Люк знал, что отец был очень скуп на похвалу, и тот факт, что он счёл нужным отметить капитана Соло персонально, и то как лестно он о ней отзывался, по мнению Люка, говорило о ней как о выдающейся личности.

Оставшееся до ужина время Люк посвятил рассматриванию голофото Ханны и мечтам о ней. Женщина очень понравилась Люку. Он думал о том, как было бы здорово пригласить Ханну на свидание. Жаль, что он не может это сделать... Стоп. А почему, собственного говоря, он не может ухаживать за капитаном Соло и, скажем, пригласить её на ужин? Уж во всяком случае он мог хотя бы попытаться, ведь у него есть для этого все возможности.

«Отец сказал, что я здесь в отпуске... Ну, то есть не совсем в отпуске. У меня есть задание - я должен знакомиться с тем, как проходит служба на ИЗР, как осуществляется командование и взаимодействие различных подразделений и прочем... В общем с тем, как здесь всё устроено. А это значит, что мне нужен сопровождающий... Надо постараться сделать так, чтобы в сопровождающие мне выделили капитана Соло и у меня будет возможность проводить с ней много времени со всеми вытекающими... Что ж, отличная идея! Надо будет намекнуть об этом Адмиралу Оззелю во время ужина»

Люк удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Да, именно так он и поступит.

Вскоре явился адъютант Адмирала для того, чтобы сопроводить его на ужин с высшим командованием.

*****

Капитан Ханна Соло сидела в столовой. Только что закончился обед и у неё была пара часов для того, чтобы заняться «бумажной» работой, которую она несколько запустила, так как последние две недели занималась тем, что сопровождала сына Главкома Люка Скайуокера по ИЗР. На роль «экскурсовода» её назначил Адмирал Оззель. Разумеется, она не могла ослушаться прямого приказа, так что эти две недели её эскадрилья выполняла тренировочные полёты под командованием её заместителя - лейтенанта Джарвиса Мантела.

Всё было бы не так плохо, если бы не слишком настойчивое внимание главкомовского отпрыска к её персоне, которое она ощутила ещё когда Дарт Вейдер представил её своему сыну в день их прибытия. Молодой человек буквально пожирал её глазами (очень красивыми синими глазами, надо сказать), постоянно вторгался в её личное пространство, не упускал возможности задеть её, прикоснуться своей рукой к её руке, постоянно заговаривал с ней на отвлечённые темы и уже на второй день предложил обращаться друг к другу по имени и на «ты». Однако капитан сочла это неуместным, и продолжила обращаться к сыну Дарта Вейдера «господин Скайуокер» и «сэр».

\- Но я могу называть вас Ханна? - лучезарно улыбнувшись, спросил тогда Люк.

\- Как вам будет угодно, сэр, - ответила она.

Для Ханны было совершенно очевидно, что Люк Скайуокер влюблён в неё. Она старалась игнорировать эти знаки внимания, но сделать это было не так-то просто - парень был очень настойчив. Да и не могла она, грубо говоря, отшить его, так как ни на минуту не забывала чей он сын. Пару раз молодой человек намекал на то, что было бы не плохо пообщаться в неформальной обстановке. Пока, слава богам, он не предлагал ничего конкретного, но это было, как говорится, не за горами. Ханна не сомневалась, что парень хочет большего...

*****

Капитан обложилась датападами и переносила в ежемесячный отчет данные о результатах тренировочных полётов, которые ей предоставил лейтенант Мантел.

\- Добрый день, Ханна, - раздался рядом голос Люка Скайуокера.

\- Добрый день, сэр, - вежливо ответила Ханна.

\- Чем ты занята? - спросил Люк, садясь напротив неё.

\- Пишу отчёт, - последовал лаконичный ответ.

\- Какой?

\- Вас и правда это интересует, сэр? - подняв на него глаза и сдерживая улыбку, спросила Ханна.

\- Мммм... вообще-то нет, - ответил Люк и улыбнулся.

После этого он замолчал и Ханна продолжила своё занятие.

\- Ханна, - раздалось вновь.

Ханна оторвалась от пада и вопросительно посмотрела на юношу.

\- Ханна, я хочу... Ну, то есть, я хотел спросить... не согласишься ли ты поужинать со мной сегодня вечером, - произнёс Люк, пристально глядя на женщину. - Я проверил твой график и совершенно точно знаю, что сегодня вечером ты свободна, - быстро добавил он, мило улыбнувшись.

Нельзя сказать, что Ханну это предложение удивило. Чего-то подобного она ожидала с того самого момента, как её назначили в сопровождающие к сыну Дарта Вейдера.

\- Ну так как? Ты согласна? - глядя на женщину с надеждой, спросил Люк.

Однако ответить Ханна не успела. Раздался сигнал её комлинка.

\- Капитан Соло на связи, - произнесла она, нажав на кнопку приёма вызова.

\- Капитан Соло, - раздался механический голос Дарта Вейдера. - Зайдите ко мне.

\- Есть, сэр, - ответила Ханна и отключилась.

Ещё никогда она не была так рада вызову милорда. Это позволило ей не давать немедленного ответа.

\- Прошу прощения, сэр, служба зовёт, - произнесла она, поднимаясь со своего места и быстро покидая помещение.

*****

Дарт Вейдер, разумеется, заметил, что капитан Соло заинтересовала его сына не только как офицер, но и как женщина. Да это и невозможно было не заметить: сын только и говорил о ней и откровенно восхищался ею. Ситх не был этому удивлен - капитан Соло отличный, преданный Империи офицер и достойная женщина. Да и внешне она достаточно привлекательна. Неудивительно, что она понравилась сыну. И даже больше - Люк явно был влюблён в неё.

Вейдер не сомневался, что рано или поздно сын проявит инициативу и захочет сблизится с ней в интимном плане. Что ж, он не возражал бы, если первой женщиной его сына стала бы Ханна Соло, даже несмотря на то, что она была на десять лет старше его. В конце концов когда-то разница в возрасте не помешала ему влюбиться в Падме.

Однако была опасность того, что Соло, справедливо полагая, что вступать в сексуальные отношения с кем бы то ни было не входит в её обязанности офицера, откажет сыну. А ещё капитан Соло была несколько импульсивна и порой не сдержана на язык... В общем, велика вероятность, что отказ с её стороны последует в резкой, а то и грубой, форме, а это может сильно ранить неискушенного юношу и плохо отразится на его последующих отношениях с женщинами.

Вейдер не мог этого допустить, так как любил сына и желал ему добра. После недолгих раздумий он решил, что должен поговорить с капитаном Соло попросить её, а если потребуется, то и приказать, отнестись к желаниям Люка с пониманием и не отказывать ему, если сын всё-таки решится предложить Соло вступить с ним в интимные отношения...

Да, таких приказов ему ещё не приходилось отдавать, но речь шла о благополучии сына. Вейдер взял в руки комлинк и нажал кнопку вызова.

*****

Капитан Ханна Соло стояла перед милордом по стойке смирно. Дарт Вейдер молчал. Он как-будто не решался начать разговор, а это было совсем на него не похоже.

\- Вольно, капитан Соло, - произнёс он наконец, - я не стану ходить вокруг да около, перейду сразу к делу. Я заметил, что мой сын испытывает к вам... эм... некий интерес... Ну, то есть он... хочет вас.

После этих слов Ханна вздрогнула. «Он хочет вас». Мда. Что тут сказать кроме того, что Главком всегда отличался прямотой и называл вещи своими именами... И он был прав.

\- Полагаю, что вы и сами это заметили, - продолжал между тем ситх.

\- Так точно, милорд, - осторожно ответила Ханна, не понимая пока куда Главком клонит.

\- Думаю, что в скором времени он сделает вам... эм... предложение... Так вот, вы не должны отказывать ему.

\- Прошу прощения, милорд. Правильно ли я поняла... Вы приказываете мне вступить в интимные отношения с вашим сыном, в случае, если он изъявит такое желание? - после непродолжительного молчания осторожно уточнила Ханна.

\- Да, вы всё верно поняли, капитан, - последовал ответ.

Ханна находилась в небольшом замешательстве, ибо только что она такое предложение от вейдеровского отпрыска получила.

Откровенно говоря, предложение это, по мнению Ханны, было несколько... неуместно что ли. Военный корабль - не место для свиданий (вот в увольнительных и отпусках - пожалуйста). Но! Люк Скайуокер - сын самого Дарта Вейдера, да ещё, возможно, в скором времени и сам станет командовать, и вполне вероятно, что Ханна окажется у него в подчинении. Исходя из этого, она просто не могла отказать Люку Скайуокеру.

А тут ещё и сам Главком решил позаботиться о том, чтобы ничто не ударило по самолюбию его сына.

«Вы не должны отказывать ему»,- сказал Дарт Вейдер. И капитан Соло, если конечно она не хотела прогневать самого Дарта Вейдера и продолжить служить, не могла ослушаться приказа.

Ну что ж, так тому и быть... Да почему бы и нет, хатт побери?! В конце концов ничего такого уж страшного и категорически неприемлемого в этом не было, особенно если учесть тот факт, что молодой человек Ханне очень даже понравился. Честно говоря, она была бы не против переспать с этим юным синеглазым красавчиком, и её не особенно смущало то, что он был лет на десять моложе неё. Точнее говоря, это её вообще не смущало. Встреть она его в другой обстановке, давно бы уже всё свершилось.

\- В таком случае хочу вам доложить, милорд. Ваш сын пожелал поужинать со мной сегодня вечером, и... я уверена, что речь идет не только о... эм... приёме пищи, - доложила Соло.

Раз уж Дарт Вейдер желает полностью контролировать жизнь своего сына, Ханна сочла необходимым поставить ситха в известность о том, что Люк назначил ей свидание.

\- Я выполню ваш приказ, милорд, - после небольшой паузы добавила Ханна.

Вейдер молчал, так как не знал, что сказать. Ему ещё не приходилось говорить со своими офицерами на такие темы и отдавать такие приказы.

\- Эээ... хорошо. Благодарю за службу, капитан Соло. Вы свободны, - сказал он наконец.

«Сила, что я несу... Какое ещё «Благодарю за службу»,- мысленно схватился за голову Вейдер.

Капитан кивнула и, развернувшись, покинула каюту Главкома.

«Слава богам, что он не приказал мне ещё и письменный отчет об этом... хм... свидании представить», - усмехнулась про себя Ханна Соло, направляясь к себе.

*****

Не успела Ханна войти в свою каюту, как раздался сигнал её комлинка.

\- Слушаю, - ответила капитан.

\- Ханна, - раздался голос Люка Скайуокера, - так что ты решила? Ты поужинаешь со мной сегодня?

\- Да, - последовал решительный ответ.

\- Отлично, - радостно воскликнул юноша. - Жду тебя в моей каюте через два часа.

\- Я буду, - произнесла Ханна и отключилась.

У неё было всего два часа на подготовку. Сначала она хотела отправится в каюту Скайуокера в своей униформе, но передумала: раз это «свидание», то выглядеть она должна как женщина, а не как солдафон.

Долго выбирать наряд ей не пришлось, так как из гражданской одежды у неё было всего одно платье (в свое свободное время Ханна предпочитала носить брюки). Это было простое тёмно-синее платье, единственным достоинством которого было то, что оно идеально сидело на фигуре и выгодно подчёркивало все её достоинства. Ханна достала его из шкафа и аккуратно разложила на кровати.

Затем она открыла бельевой ящик и извлекла оттуда соблазнительный кружевной комплект белья бежевого цвета. На самом дне этого ящика обнаружилась пара чулок, неведомо зачем купленная давным-давно. Ханна никогда не носила чулки, да и кружевное бельё надевала редко, предпочитая простое хлопчатобумажное, и, вероятно, купила она эти вещи на всякий случай. И вот этот случай представился... Подготовив всё это, женщина отправилась в душ.

После душа она уложила волосы, придав им побольше объема и пышности, нанесла на лицо лёгкий макияж, надела бельё, чулки и платье и отправилась в каюту Люка Скайуокера.

*****

Через несколько минут Ханна стояла у дверей каюты главкомовского сына и нажимала на кнопку вызова. Дверные створки разъехались в стороны и за порогом её ждал юный Скайуокер, как всегда одетый в чёрное.

Женщина вошла внутрь и огляделась. Апартаменты были огромны и шикарны. Прослужив на «Палаче» несколько лет, она даже не знала, что здесь имеются такие роскошные каюты.

Какое-то время Люк и Ханна молчали, стоя напротив друг друга. В воздухе повисло напряжение. Оба они чувствовали себя немного неловко. Но вот, наконец, Люк прочистил горло и заговорил.

\- Эм,.. добрый вечер, Ханна. Я очень рад, что ты пришла...

\- Добрый вечер,.. Люк, - ответила женщина. Она решила, что при данных обстоятельствах уместным будет обратиться к сыну Вейдера по имени.

Они снова замолчали. Люк внимательно рассматривал стоящую перед ним женщину. Было необычно видеть Ханну в гражданской одежде и, по его мнению, она была великолепна. Это синее платье плотно облегало её стройную фигуру и очень шло ей.

\- Ты прекрасна, - произнёс молодой человек, глядя на женщину с восхищением.

Этот комплимент несколько смутил Ханну. Она никогда не считала себя красавицей и тот восторг, с которым юноша смотрел на неё, казался ей преувеличенным.

\- Ну что же мы стоим. Прошу, - спохватился Люк, жестом приглашая Ханну к столу...

Ужин прошёл, как говорят, в тёплой дружеской обстановке. Два года, проведенные при Императорском Дворе не прошли для Люка даром. Из простого татуинского фермера он превратился во вполне светского человека, способного поддержать любую беседу. Что касается Ханны, то и она, как говорится, за словом в карман не лезла... Они прекрасно провели время, лакомясь отменными блюдами и прекрасным вином, и беседуя на самые разные темы...

*****

Они сидели на диване и смотрели как дроид убирает со стола посуду. Люк украдкой посматривал на Ханну. Ему безумно хотелось прижать её к себе и поцеловать. Весь вечер он думал над тем, как бы так подступиться к ней, чтобы не обидеть её, и не придумал ничего лучшего, кроме как прямо сказать прекрасной женщине о своих чувствах к ней.

Как только дроид покинул помещение, Люк придвинулся к Ханне поближе и, повернувшись к ней, произнес:

\- Ханна,.. я хочу кое-что сказать тебе.., - и, смутившись, замолчал.

Женщина повернула к нему лицо и внимательно смотрела на юношу.

\- Ханна, - снова начал Люк, - я хочу сказать, что ты мне очень нравишься... Я... мне кажется... я люблю тебя...

После этих слов Люк несколько мгновений пристально смотрел в прекрасные карие глаза женщины, а затем потянулся к ней и неумело поцеловал. Её губы были такими нежными и сладкими и Люку было очень приятно. Но тут Ханна мягко прервала поцелуй. Она придвинулась к нему вплотную, а затем обхватила руками лицо молодого человека и начала страстно целовать его. Через мгновение Люк обнял Ханну и ответил на поцелуй.

Они целовались до тех пор пока им обоим хватило воздуха. А потом, тяжело дыша, они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Ханне (что уж там говорить) было очень приятно видеть восторг в глазах юноши, и она тоже решила не тянуть резину...

Женщина загадочно улыбнулась и поднялась с дивана. Встав перед Люком, она собралась было расстегнуть «молнию» на платье и уже потянулась, чтобы сделать это, но вдруг остановилась и лукаво посмотрела на молодого человека.

\- Может... вы сами желаете раздеть меня? - игриво спросила она, кокетливо прикусив губу.

\- Желаю, - проговорил Люк охрипшим голосом.

Он поднялся и приблизился к прекрасной женщине вплотную. Затем он развернул её спиной к себе и аккуратно потянул за «молнию». Он медленно расстёгивал платье и одновременно скользил рукой вдоль позвоночника Ханны, вызывая у неё сладкую истому.

«А у него действительно никогда не было женщины? Уж очень уверенно он действует», - мелькнула у Ханны мысль. Но она быстро отбросила её и сосредоточилась на приятных ощущениях от его прикосновений.

Когда с застёжкой было покончено, Люк крепко обхватил Ханну сзади и она почувствовала на своей шее его горячие губы. Затем он повернул её к себе лицом, взял за плечи и в следующий момент платье плавно соскользнуло на пол. Юноша отступил на шаг и окинул женщину жадным взглядом. Она представляла собой прекрасное зрелище: слегка растрёпанные волосы, припухшие от страстных поцелуев губы, великолепная фигура. А ещё эти кружевные «тряпочки»... В них Ханна выглядела так соблазнительно и пикантно... Но нет, сейчас они только помешают.

Люк решительно шагнул к ней и принялся избавлять её от белья. Первым в сторону полетел кружевной бюстгальтер, а затем он быстро стянул с неё трусики, после чего Ханна предстала перед ним полностью обнаженной (если не считать чулок, конечно). От увиденного у парня перехватило дыхание и тело его охватила любовная дрожь.

«Всё! Хватит уже тянуть», - подумал он, заключая женщину в свои объятия. Какое-то время они целовались. Потом Люк сосредоточился на груди Ханны. Сначала он гладил и мял прекрасные округлости, а затем принялся нежно ласкать их губами и языком. Из уст женщины вырвался сладострастный стон, который ещё больше распалил юношу, и ласки его стали более интенсивными. Его руки гладили спину Ханны, а затем переместились на её упругую, но в то же время мягкую, попку.

\- О, боги, - простонала Ханна, зарываясь пальцами в светло-русые волосы и ещё ближе прижимая его к своей груди.

Так прошла ещё минута, но затем она мягко прервала его.

\- Мне кажется на тебе слишком много одежды, мой сладкий, - промурлыкала она и принялась быстро расстегивать его черный китель.

\- Ханна... Ханна.., подожди... Думаю, на кровати нам будет удобнее, - остановил её Люк и взяв за руку потащил в смежное помещение, бывшее спальней.

Оказавшись там, Ханна молниеносно избавила Скайуокера от одежды. Они рухнули на кровать и принялись осыпать друг друга поцелуями и ласками, стремясь доставить друг другу как можно больше наслаждения...

Потом они, уставшие и довольные, лежали в объятиях друг друга. Люк был на седьмом небе от счастья: он занимался любовью с женщиной, в которую был влюблён, и ей, судя по всему, понравилось всё, что он делал с ней.

Что касается Ханны, то она была приятно удивлена, так как не ожидала от юноши такой страсти: она-то была уверена, что до неё у парня не было интимных отношений с женщинами.

\- Люк,.. мммм... ты был великолепен, - нежно проворковала Ханна, ещё теснее прижимаясь к молодому человеку. - Но... я думала, что до этого у тебя... ну... не было секса с женщинами.

\- Не было, - довольно улыбнувшись, подтвердил Люк. - Я... эм... скажем так, тщательно изучил теорию. В голонете столько всего интересного можно найти...

\- Ах, да. Голонет, - улыбнулась Ханна. - А я про него совсем забыла...

*****

Люк пробыл на «Палаче» ещё неделю. Он продолжил знакомиться с различными системами ИЗР, а также порядком несения службы различными подразделениями военного звездолёта. А ещё у молодого человека было два незабываемых свидания с потрясающей Ханной Соло.

Но неделя пролетела быстро. Дарт Вейдер и его сын покинули «Палач»: Люк должен был вернуться на Корусант к своему дальнейшему обучению. Главкома же вызвал по срочному делу Император.

Конечно и Ханне Соло, и Люку Скайуокеру было очень жаль расставаться друг с другом. За этот небольшой срок они успели привязаться друг к другу, но оба они были людьми подневольными и не могли распоряжаться собой так, как им хотелось бы. Им оставалось только надеяться на то, что судьба вновь сведет их вместе.

... И судьба была благосклонна к ним. Спустя год капитан Ханна Соло получила новое назначение - Корусант, Императорский Дворец, личный помощник Люка Скайуокера.


	6. Ситхов сын и Имперка-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение предыдущей "альтернативы в альтернативе" :)
> 
> Императора в этом рассказе будет мало, однако сразу хочу пояснить, что в этой АУшке у него нормальная человеческая внешность.

После некоторых размышлений, Дарт Вейдер решил, что его сыну необходим личный помощник. Разумеется, Люк был окружен всевозможными преподавателями и советниками всех мастей, но Вейдеру нужен был рядом с сыном кто-то, кому он мог бы полностью доверять. Он конечно же доверял своему Учителю, который также был и Учителем Люка. Но Император был крайне занятым человеком, и Люк, хоть и являлся самым перспективным протеже Палпатина, был не единственной его заботой.

Дарт Вейдер также не мог уделять своему отпрыску много времени. За последние несколько месяцев заметно активизировалась деятельность террористической организации «Альянс за восстановление Республики» и у Главкома прибавилось дел: то там, то здесь вспыхивали инициированные Альянсом бунты и мятежи против имперской власти.

Над тем, кого бы назначить в помощники сыну Вейдер долго не раздумывал. По его мнению, этим человеком должна быть Ханна Соло. Помимо того, что Главком всецело доверял капитану (а этим могли похвастаться очень и очень немногие), немаловажную роль сыграло и то, что между сыном и Ханной Соло установились очень близкие личные отношения, а это означало, что Люк отнесётся к этому весьма положительно.

Был и ещё один аспект. Так как Люк Скайуокер занимал очень высокое положение при Императорском дворе, это не могло не вызвать к нему интерес со стороны всевозможных придворных аристократов и прочих высокопоставленных персон, которые всячески стремились завоевать расположение сына второго человека в Галактической Империи. Особенно это касалось тех из них, у кого были дочери - эти старались особенно. Выдать свою дочь замуж за сына самого Дарта Вейдера - это открывало по истине безграничные перспективы. Присутствие же рядом с Люком Ханны Соло должно было, по мнению Вейдера, несколько поумерить пыл всех этих желающих породниться с ним. Главком совершенно не желал, чтобы кто-то из этого придворного паноптикума самоутверждался и усиливал свои позиции при Дворе за его и его сына счет.

А ещё капитан Соло могла бы помочь Люку подготовится к выпускным экзаменам в Академии, в которой он обучался экстерном. Конечно, у Люка имелся в наличии целый штат преподавателей, однако Соло могла бы поднатаскать Люка в том, что касается пилотирования шаттлов и истребителей, так как она была отличным пилотом.

Хотя, если говорить откровенно, Люку нужен был не столько личный помощник в общепринятом смысле этого понятия, сколько кто-то, кто будет всегда рядом с ним, кто-то, кому Дарт Вейдер мог бы полностью доверять и кто-то, кто будет информировать его о том, что происходит в окружении сына.

Когда Вейдер поделился этими мыслями с Императором, тот счёл все доводы своего Ученика убедительными и дал свое согласие на это. Палпатину понравилась идея приставить к младшему Скайуокеру кого-то, кто не являлся представителем высшего общества, либо тем, кто может быть соглядатаем кого-то из сановников. Также он одобрил и кандидатуру капитана Ханны Соло - в этом вопросе он полностью положился на мнение младшего ситха.

*****

Конечно же не надо говорить о том, что Люк очень обрадовался, когда отец сообщил ему о том, что Ханна Соло станет его личным помощником. За этот год Люк очень соскучился по Ханне. Да, они писали друг другу письма и, когда была возможность, связывались друг с другом непосредственно, но для влюблённого юноши этого было недостаточно. Теперь же его любимая Ханна всегда будет рядом с ним.

Разумеется Дарта Вейдера такая радостная реакция сына ни чуть не удивила. Однако он счёл необходимым сказать сыну следующее:

\- Сын мой, я прекрасно знаю о твоих чувствах к капитану Соло, и не возражаю против ваших... эм... отношений. Но! Всё это не должно быть в ущерб учёбе и другим твоим обязанностям. В противном случае капитан вернётся на «Палач».

\- Конечно, отец, - ответил Люк. - Я всё понимаю, и обещаю, что всё будет отлично.

\- Ну вот и славно, - усмехнулся Вейдер, глядя на улыбающегося сына, которого буквально распирало от счастья.

*****

К своему новому назначению у Ханны Соло было двоякое отношение. С одной стороны, капитан была военнослужащей имперского космического флота и считала, что её первейшая обязанность - сражаться с врагами Империи. Враги эти в последнее время проявляли всё большую активность и Ханна непосредственно участвовала в нескольких боестолкновениях с мятежниками. С другой стороны, приказ о её переводе на Корусант в непосредственное подчинение к Люку Скайуокеру исходил от самого Главкома. Кроме того, Вейдер упомянул, что сам Император одобрил её новое назначение. Учитывая всё это, капитан Соло не стала предпринимать попыток переубедить Главкома и уж тем более возражать ему.

«Если Дарт Вейдер и аж сам Император считают, что мое место рядом с Люком Скайуокером, то так тому и быть. Спорить с сильными мира сего - себе дороже», - думала Ханна.

Был и ещё один момент. Как бы Соло не хотела продолжать службу на Звёздном суперразрушителе, она всё же была рада этому своему назначению. Ханне очень нравился Люк. И даже больше - она полюбила его.

«Неужели это правда и я влюбилась в этого мальчишку?» - спрашивала саму себя Ханна и давала на этот вопрос положительный ответ. Всё свидетельствовало об этом: и то, что она скучала по нему, и то, как радовалась его письмам, а уж о сеансах связи и говорить нечего...

Да, всё обстояло именно так - Ханна Соло влюбилась в молодого человека, который был на десять лет моложе её. Но разница в возрасте совершенно не пугала её. Ханна Соло влюбилась в человека, занимающего очень высокое положение в Империи - а вот это немного пугало. Однако то, что их любовь была взаимна (Ханна была в этом абсолютно уверена), развеивало все страхи.

*****

Уже вечерело, когда капитан Ханна Соло прибыла в Императорский дворец. На посадочной платформе её встретил сам Люк Скайуокер и лично проводил в её апартаменты, которые находились совсем рядом с его покоями.

Как только за ними закрылись двери, Люк сразу же заключил её в крепкие объятия.

\- Я так соскучился по тебе, - проговорил он охрипшим голосом.

Ханна хотела было сказать, что тоже очень скучала, однако Люк не дал ей это сделать. Он прижался своими губами к её, и принялся их страстно целовать.

Через пару минут Люк оторвался от Ханны, схватил её за руку и стремительно потащил в спальню, большую часть которой занимала огромная кровать. Он принялся избавлять свою женщину от одежды, а у Ханны мелькнула мысль, что на этой кровати легко уместятся человек десять. Однако она решила не отвлекаться и в свою очередь начала стаскивать с Люка его чёрный китель...

Уже через пару мгновений оба они, полностью обнажённые, оказались на кровати, и как только это произошло, молодой любовник не дал Ханне опомниться. Он принялся осыпать её поцелуями с такой страстью, что женщине не оставалось ничего иного, как полностью отдаться своему пылкому возлюбленному. Женщина расслабилась и сосредоточилась на наслаждении, которое дарили ей ласки любимого. Ей было невероятно хорошо. От каждого прикосновения любовника она сладко стонала, чем ещё больше распаляла темперамент молодого человека...

Потом они нежились в ванне, которая своими размерами походила на небольшой бассейн, и очень хорошо расслабились в ароматной пене...

Вот так, очень даже приятно для неё, началась служба капитана Ханны Соло в качестве личного помощника Люка Скайуокера.

*****

С тех пор, как капитан Ханна Соло приступила к своим новым обязанностям, прошло примерно полгода. За этот срок в жизни Ханны произошли самые разные события и далеко не все из них были хорошими. Некоторые из них едва не закончились трагически...

Однако всё по порядку, и начать следует с хорошего. И прежде всего это её знакомство с самим Императором...

На четвертый день пребывания Ханны во Дворце Люк захотел похвастаться тем, какого мастерства во владении световым мечом он добился. Конечно напрямую он так не сказал, но для Ханны это было вполне очевидно. Тренировка эта должна была проходить под руководством Императора, и как бы не хотелось Ханне побывать на этом занятии, присутствие Его Величества, мягко говоря, смущало её, но зато совсем не смущало Люка.

\- Это хороший повод представить тебя Императору, - заявил он ей.

Ханна пыталась отнекиваться, но Люк настоял, и ей не оставалось ничего иного как подчиниться.

Пока они в зале для тренировок ждали прихода Императора, Ханна сильно волновалась, и даже пару раз порывалась сбежать отсюда.

\- Не волнуйся, Ханна, он совсем не страшный, - сказал Люк.

\- Ну спасибо, успокоил, - проворчала женщина.

\- Не волнуйся, - повторил Люк. - Всё будет хорошо.

В этот момент распахнулись двери и в помещение вошёл Его Величество Император Палпатин.

\- Ваше Величество, - произнёс Люк и поклонился.

Ханна последовала его примеру и также согнулась в поклоне.

\- Приветствую тебя, мой Ученик, - ответил Император.

\- Ваше Величество, позвольте Вам представить - капитан Ханна Соло, - сказал Люк.

\- Конечно позволю, - слегка насмешливо произнёс Палпатин. - Что ж, капитан Соло, - продолжил он, обращаясь к вытянувшейся в струнку Ханне. - Премного о вас наслышан, и вот наконец мы с вами познакомились. Надеюсь, ваше пребывание рядом с Люком будет полезным для него.

\- Да, Ваше Величество, - чётко, по-военному ответила Ханна. - Приложу все усилия.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - усмехнулся Император.

\- Ваше Величество, Вы позволите Хан... капитану Соло поприсутствовать на тренировке? - задал вопрос Люк.

\- Ну что ж, не возражаю, - улыбнулся Император. - Приступай, Люк. Тренировочные дроиды уже запрограммированы и готовы к работе.

И тренировка началась... Уже через пару минут Ханна забыла о присутствии Императора и... просто любовалась Люком. Это было великолепное зрелище. Прежде Ханна ничего подобного не видела. Обычный человек не может двигаться с такой потрясающей грацией и скоростью. Впрочем, Люк не был обычным человеком...

В общем, мастерство Люка произвело глубочайшее впечатление на Ханну, о чём она поспешила сообщить молодому человеку как только тренировка закончилась и Император покинул зал.

\- Ты был невероятен, дорогой. Никогда не видела ничего подобного, - затараторила Ханна. - И твой меч, он такой красивый... И ты так ловко им управлялся.

Люк расплылся в довольной улыбке. Сказать, что ему было очень приятно слышать комплименты из уст любимой женщины и видеть искреннее восхищение в её глазах, это ничего не сказать.

\- Да, я хорош. Учитель очень доволен мною, - с гордой улыбкой произнёс Люк. - Но всё же до его мастерства мне ещё далеко. Видела бы ты его...

Перед мысленным взором Ханны предстал Император: пожилой седовласый мужчина невысокого роста. Хм, да ему наверное лет семьдесят, если не больше...

Недоверие, написанное на лице Ханны, заставило Люка рассмеяться.

\- Да-да, не удивляйся. Внешность обманчива, знаешь ли... А что касается возраста, то для форсюзера он не имеет никакого значения.

После, за обедом, Люк рассказывал Ханне о Силе, форсюзерах и их способностях и о многом другом...

*****

Девятнадцатая годовщина провозглашения Империи (а также и девятнадцатый день рождения Люка) осталась в памяти Ханны как один из самых замечательных и интересных дней в её жизни.

Незадолго до Дня Империи, Люк сообщил ей, что она приглашена на торжественный прием, посвященный очередной годовщине основания Галактической Империи. На вопрос: «Кем приглашена?», последовал лаконичный ответ: «Мной». С одной стороны эта мальчишеская самоуверенность Люка умиляла, но с другой стороны... Ханна считала, что ей вовсе не обязательно идти на этот Приём. Она не занимала высокого положения в обществе и, по её мнению, делать ей там было нечего. Однако Люк снова настоял.

\- Пожалуйста, Ханна. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты пошла со мной. Я тоже не люблю все эти пышные приёмы... Отца в этом году не будет, так хоть кто-то родной будет рядом со мной, - говорил Люк. - … и у меня, между прочим, ещё и день рождения в тот день, - добавил он, обезоруживающе улыбнувшись.

Короче говоря, Ханне не оставалось ничего другого как согласиться...

Когда Люк зашел за Ханной и увидел любимую женщину в вечернем платье* он буквально остолбенел. Ханна выглядела потрясающе. Она всё время носила военную форму, а в платье он видел её всего один раз - на их самом первом свидании на «Палаче», поэтому её вид произвел на молодого человека сильное впечатление.

Неподдельное восхищение возлюбленного смутило женщину.

\- Эм... Что-то не так? - спросила Ханна.

\- Нет, что ты... Ты великолепна... - только и смог произнести Люк.

Он ещё пару минут любовался Ханной, а затем произнёс:

\- Нам пора.

Ханна взяла Люка под руку и они последовали в зал, в котором вот-вот должно было начаться торжество, однако вошли они туда порознь.

Вечер начался с небольшой речи Императора, в которой он вкратце поведал о достижениях государства и успехах в борьбе с преступниками и террористами всех мастей, которые последнее время заметно активизировались. В конце своей речи Император заверил всех собравшихся, а также всех подданных Империи (выступление Палпатина транслировалось по головидению), что с мятежниками будет покончено в самые кратчайшие сроки...

… Ханна никогда не бывала на таких пышных мероприятиях и ни с кем из присутствующих знакома не была, поэтому она, взяв с подноса пробегающего мимо официанта бокал с вином, нашла укромный уголок и оттуда наблюдала за происходящим. Было довольно скучно. Впрочем, не совсем так, поначалу было даже интересно понаблюдать за всей этой разряженной публикой, но продлилось это минут тридцать. Её любимый Люк попался ей на глаза всего два раза. Первый раз он беседовал с Императором и какими-то сановниками, среди которых она узнала гранд-моффа Таркина - весьма известную в Империи личность. Когда Люк попался на глаза Ханне во второй раз, около него вертелись мужчина лет пятидесяти (кажется какой-то влиятельный сенатор) и девушка лет двадцати, которая, судя по всему, была сенаторской дочкой. Их беседа продолжалась какое-то время, но вот к ним подошёл ещё один гость и отец с дочкой поспешили ретироваться, а Люк вскоре пропал из вида.

После этого Ханне окончательно стало скучно, и она вышла на огромный балкон, который правильнее было бы назвать террасой, чтобы полюбоваться на вечерний Корусант. Там-то её, спустя примерно полчаса, и нашёл Люк.

\- Вот ты где, - обняв женщину сзади, прошептал он ей на ушко. - Скучаешь?

\- Угу, - ответила Ханна. - А тебе весело?

\- Да не очень, - усмехнулся Люк, встав рядом с Ханной и глядя на проносящиеся вдалеке спидеры. - Не люблю все эти приёмы, - добавил он.

Они замолчали и пару минут смотрели на огни планеты-города.

\- Я говорил с Императором и... он разрешил нам уйти отсюда, - с лукавым видом произнёс Люк.

\- Что же ты молчал, - вскричала Ханна. - Я только «за»!

\- У меня есть идея, - заговорчески подмигнул Люк. - Предлагаю сбежать из Дворца и прогуляться по городу.

\- С удовольствием, - улыбнулась Ханна.

За всё время её пребывания в столице она ещё ни разу не покидала Дворец, и прогулка по городу вызывала у неё большой интерес.

\- Тогда иди к себе и переоденься во что-нибудь удобное. Я тоже переоденусь и зайду за тобой...

Люк и Ханна решили не брать спидер, а пройтись по улицам Корусанта пешком. Первым местом, которое они посетили, было небольшое уютное кафе, неведомо как оказавшееся среди шумных баров, шикарных ресторанов и ночных клубов, которыми изобиловала эта широкая и длинная, простирающаяся на несколько миль, улица.

Люк рассказал, что обнаружил эту кафешку вскоре после того, как оказался на Корусанте. Оно напомнило ему о его прежнем доме.

\- Неужели ты скучаешь по Татуину? - удивилась Ханна. - Ты говорил, что всегда мечтал убраться оттуда.

\- Нет, по Татуину я не скучаю. Иногда я скучаю о дяде и тёте. Они замечательные люди и хорошо заботились обо мне. Я очень благодарен им за всё. Когда отец нашёл меня и забрал на Корусант, мы предлагали им выбрать для жительства любую планету с умеренным климатом, но они отказались. Отцу очень хотелось отблагодарить их за заботу обо мне, и он подарил им несколько дроидов последних моделей для помощи на ферме... Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь мне удастся найти время и навестить их.

После этих слов Люк замолчал, так как официант принёс их заказ.

\- Ну всё, хватит о грустном, - воскликнул Люк как только официант отошёл от их столика, и они принялись лакомиться превосходной домашней выпечкой и запивать ароматным чаем...

Потом они решили кардинально сменить обстановку и отправились в один из многочисленных ночных клубов. Там они выпили по коктейлю и часа два танцевали на танцполе под громкую музыку.

Затем они ещё побродили по светящимся рекламными огнями улицам и вернулись во Дворец уже под утро.

Последующие дни шли своим чередом. Люк был занят учёбой, которая занимала значительную часть его времени. У Ханны свободного времени было побольше. В основном она помогала Люку готовится к выпускным экзаменам в Академии, иногда присутствовала на некоторых протокольных встречах (зачем — это было для Соло загадкой, но так хотел Люк). А кроме того Ханна, и тут она чувствовала себя в своей стихии, выступала в роли инструктора по полётам на истребителях и шаттлах, причём осуществлялось это как на тренажёрах, так и в космосе на настоящих летательных аппаратах.

Их личные или правильнее было бы сказать любовные, отношения складывались как нельзя лучше. Правда однажды Люк устроил ей небольшую сцену ревности. Ханна пригласила к себе массажиста, и в тот момент когда он старательно массировал её голую спину, в комнату вошёл Люк. То, что он увидел ему явно не понравилось и он, довольно грубо надо сказать, приказал массажисту убираться вон. Массажист спешно удалился, а Люк заявил своей любовнице следующее:

\- Ты - моя, и только моя. И никакие другие мужчины не должны к тебе прикасаться!

Эти собственнические притязания ничуть не обидели, скорее даже развеселили её. В какой-то степени ей было даже лестно.

\- Да, мой повелитель, - воскликнула Ханна шутливо.

Видя, что её юный возлюбленный серьёзен, она поспешила разрядить обстановку, уверив Люка, что причин для ревности нет никаких и предложив ему самому сделать ей массаж...

В общем закончилось всё вполне благополучно и в будущем никаких недоразумений между влюблёнными больше не возникало.

*****

Но не все было хорошо... Через полгода пребывания Ханны во Дворце произошло покушение на её жизнь.

Один высокопоставленный чиновник, представитель влиятельного аристократического клана счёл, что Ханна Соло является препятствием в осуществлении его планов, которые состояли в том, чтобы выдать его дочь замуж за Люка Скайуокера - сына второго человека в Империи и являющегося протеже самого Императора и чуть ли не его наследника. Таким образом он рассчитывал ещё больше упрочить свои позиции при Дворе. Наличие Ханны Соло рядом с сыном Дарта Вейдера, по его мнению, отвлекало Люка Скайуокера от его дочери. Трудно сказать на что рассчитывал этот человек, когда подкупил одну из служанок, убирающих комнаты Ханны, и велел ей подмешать яд в лосьон для тела. Неужели он полагал, что капитан Соло благополучно умрет, Люк Скайуокер немного погорюет, а после жениться на его дочери? И никто не станет проводить никакого расследования?.. Определенно, этот человек явно не отличался не только большим, но и вообще каким-либо умом...

Когда у Ханны внезапно начались конвульсии, она потеряла сознание и была срочно доставлена в дворцовый лазарет, анализ крови выявил обширную интоксикацию организма. Каким именно ядом была отравлена женщина, также было установлено довольно быстро. Своевременная диагностика позволила синтезировать противоядие и начать лечение. Успешному лечению способствовало и то, что врачи дворцового медцентра имели богатый опыт лечения всевозможных отравлений.

Полное очищение организма от яда требовало некоторого времени, и пока Ханна находилась в лазарете, Люк с разрешения Императора провёл расследование и быстро выявил преступников, которые действовали, мягко говоря, самонадеянно.

Так как служанок, убирающих покои Ханны, было всего пять, обнаружить исполнительницу преступления не составило большого труда. Оказалось, что заказчик-болван заплатил ей огромную сумму в полмиллиона имперских кредитов. Вернее обещал заплатить, после того как Соло умрёт, ограничившись пока выплатой аванса в сумме десяти тысяч. Эта особа была арестована и её ждал суд. Кроме того, выяснилось, что жена и дочь преступника знали о готовящемся преступлении. Они были высланы с Корусанта на их родную планету и до конца своих дней помещены под домашний арест.

Что же касается горе-заказчика, то Люк лично покарал его. Без тени сожаления он придушил эту мерзкую тварь Силой. Всё это было осуществлено с полного одобрения Императора, который был очень доволен своим юным учеником.

Всё это Люк поведал Ханне, когда она очнулась. У него были некоторые сомнения на счёт того, стоит ли ей рассказать о том, как он самолично расправился с этим идиотом, но вспомнил, что капитан Ханна Соло несколько лет служила под началом Дарта Вейдера, и вряд ли это может её сильно шокировать.

\- Мда, - вздохнула Ханна, когда Люк закончил свой рассказ. - Вот уж не думала, что я могу стать жертвой дворцовых интриг. Ох, Люк, как бы мне не было хорошо рядом с тобой, но я предпочла бы вернуться на свою прежнюю службу.

\- Скорее всего так и будет. Через пять недель у меня выпускные экзамены, а после этого мы с тобой отправимся на «Палач». Император и отец хотят, чтобы я начал службу на военном корабле и приобщался к командованию. Кстати, отец передаёт тебе привет. Он навестит тебя вскоре.

Последние слова очень смутили Ханну. Для неё было большой честью внимание со стороны Главкома.

\- Отец очень ценит тебя, - видя смущение Ханны, сказал Люк. - Гордись. Немногие могут похвастаться этим...

*****

В дальнейшем всё произошло так, как и говорил Люк. Он благополучно сдал выпускные экзамены и получил назначение на Звёздный суперразрушитель «Палач», а капитан Ханна Соло вернулась на свою прежнюю должность командира эскадрильи TIE-истребителей. Оба они были очень довольны. Это давало им возможность непосредственно сражаться с врагами Империи в лице Альянса за восстановление Республики и быть подальше от Императорского дворца со всеми его интригами.


	7. Счастливая семейная жизнь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот небольшой рассказик можно считать продолжением части IV. «Джедай и его негодяйка»
> 
> Просто маленькие эпизоды из семейной жизни Люка и Ханны и ничего более :)

Ровно пять лет минуло с момента победоносного окончания судьбоносной Битвы при Эндоре, которая принесла долгожданную победу «Альянсу за восстановлением Республики». Много изменений произошло за эти годы в Галактике. На месте Галактической Империи возникло новое государство, получившее название Новая Республика.

В жизни Ханны Соло и Люка Скайуокера также произошли важные изменения. Через год после победы над Империей Ханна и Люк оформили свои отношения и стали мужем и женой. Оба они отказались от каких бы то ни было официальных должностей во властных структурах Новой Республики, поскольку им обоим было совершенно очевидно, что государственная служба — это явно не их стезя, а посему вряд ли они смогут принести реальную пользу обществу и государству, занимаясь тем, что было им не по душе. Однако супруги Скайуокеры заверили руководство Новой Республики, что оно всегда может на них рассчитывать и они будут рады помочь, если в этом возникнет необходимость.

*****

Поскольку Люк являлся единственным рыцарем-джедаем в Галактике, то решил заняться воссозданием Ордена джедаев. А для того, чтобы это осуществить, требовалось провести большую подготовительную работу. Целый год они с Ханной провели в бывшей Императорской, а ныне Республиканской, библиотеке, пытаясь отыскать хоть какие-то сведения о джедаях.

Однако сделать это было совсем не просто, поскольку покойный Император Палпатин, он же Владыка ситх Дарт Сидиус, и его приспешники уничтожили почти всю информацию о разгромленном ими Ордене. Но тем не менее им удалось обнаружить несколько зацепок. В одной из старинных книг содержалась информация о некоем артефакте, который теоретически мог иметь отношение к джедаям. Была в этом манускрипте и наводка на то, на какой именно планете мог находиться сей артефакт.

Планета эта находилась во Внешнем кольце, и супруги Скайуокеры собрались было лететь туда, однако им, по просьбе Правительства Новой Республики, пришлось участвовать в нескольких секретных миссиях, связанных с деятельностью Разведки НР в мирах, не пожелавших после уничтожения Империи присоединиться к Республике...

В общем, продлилось всё это почти четыре года, и вот, наконец, Люк и Ханна Скайуокеры добрались таки до этой ничем не примечательной необитаемый планеты. Сделав на своём неизменном «Тысячелетнем соколе» облет территории, они без труда обнаружили развалины древнего храма. Удобная площадка для посадки отыскалась всего в двух-двух с половиной милях или около того, так что для того, чтобы добраться до места, им не понадобилось много времени. Уже через час с небольшим Люк и Ханна спускались по каменным ступеням, ведущим в подземелье, которое им предстояло исследовать.

К сожалению, ничего кроме каких-то осколков и камней, опутанных плотной паутиной, Скайуокеры ничего там не обнаружили, и им не оставалось ничего иного, как покинуть это неприветливое место, кишащее довольно крупными пауками, вернуться на «Сокол» и несолоно хлебавши отправится в обратный путь на Корусант...

Ещё в пещере Ханна почувствовал себя плохо. У неё закружилась голова и ей пришлось присесть на крупный камень. Женщина списала это на затхлый воздух подземелья и не предала этому какого-либо значения. Однако на корабле ей снова стало нехорошо, и почти все двое с половиной суток, что они добирались до Корусанта, Ханна провела, лежа в постели. К головокружению добавилась ещё и тошнота... В общем-то эти симптомы говорили сами за себя, и Ханна предположила, что очень велика вероятность того, что она беременна. Говорить об этом Люку она пока не стала, решив сначала точно в этом удостовериться, поскольку предположение это могло оказаться неверным и она могла просто чем-то надышаться в тех развалинах.

*****

На следующий день после их возвращения, Ханна сделала тест, который показал наличие у неё четырехнедельной беременности. Последующий визит в врачу подтвердил это.

Когда вечером этого же дня Ханна Скайуокер сообщила своему любимому супругу эту замечательную новость, радости оного супруга не было предела. Люк чуть ли не прыгал до потолка и осыпал поцелуями будущую мать своего ребенка.

Потом он принялся «звонить» Лее, которая конечно же несказанно обрадовалась, что скоро станет тётушкой. Вечером того же дня она вместе с Лэндо Калриссианом заявилась к Скайуокерам в гости.

Тут следует пояснить, что Лея Органа и Лэндо Калриссиан вот уже без малого пять лет находились в, так сказать, романтических отношениях. Роман их начался с того самого момента, как они весьма весело и бурно отметили победу над Империей на Эндоре, и с небольшими перерывами продолжался все эти годы.

К большому удивлению Ханны, такой обычно неугомонный и не любящий сидеть на одном месте Калриссиан не стал больше искать приключений на свою задницу, а продолжил делать карьеру уже во властных, а вернее военных, структурах Новой Республики, заняв весьма высокий пост в Министерстве обороны НР. Что же касается Леи, то сразу же после Эндора она стала одним из Советников главы государства Мон Мотмы и занимала эту должность по настоящее время.

Компания весело отметила это важнейшее событие в жизни семьи Скайуокеров. Разумеется, Ханна пить «за здоровье матери и ребенка» не стала, поскольку с этого дня у неё начиналась новая жизнь и ей надо было беречь себя и будущего малыша, а вот её милый супруг, а также высокопоставленные правительственные чиновники Новой Республики здорово надрались. Пьяного Калриссиана Ханна в свое время видела не раз и не два, а вот набравшиеся брат и сестра представляли собой весьма веселое зрелище. Лэндо сначала помог уложить в постель будущего отца, а затем подхватил на руки уснувшую прямо за столом госпожу Советника и отнес её в спальню для гостей, где оба они и остались до следующего утра...

*****

Последующие восемь месяцев прошли в различных заботах. Люк продолжал искать любую информацию, которая могла бы ему пригодиться в деле восстановления Ордена джедаев, и первое время, пока срок беременности был не очень велик, Ханна помогала ему, но постепенно отошла от этого занятия, поскольку у будущей матери появилось множество других дел.

Разумеется Люк каждую свободную минуту проводил со своей женой, всячески заботился о ней и поддерживал, и Ханна была очень благодарна ему за это.

Поскольку будущая мать являлась обладательницей отменного здоровья, беременность протекала без проблем и в нужный срок Ханна Скайуокер благополучно родила сыновей-близнецов.

То, что Ханна носила двоих детей, не было для неё секретом, так как узнала она об этом ещё будучи на втором месяце беременности. А вот от своего супруга бывшая контрабандистка и негодяйка решила скрыть эту замечательную новость, чтобы сделать ему сюрприз...

И надо сказать, что «сюрприз» этот удался. Лея, которая находилась рядом с Люком в тот момент, когда дроид-акушер известил счастливого отца о рождении у него сыновей-близнецов, могла наблюдать округлившиеся глаза и отвисшую челюсть своего брата, который, судя по всему, не сразу осознал эту потрясающую информацию. Первый шок конечно же быстро прошел, и уже спустя примерно час отец близнецов и их тётушка находились уже в палате Ханны, рядом с которой в специальной сдвоенной кроватке спали двое абсолютно одинаковых крошечных малыша.

\- И как мы их назовем? - вполголоса спросил Люк свою замечательную, хотя, как оказалось, и несколько скрытную супругу.

Поскольку Ханна уже давно знала, что беременна мальчиками-близнецами, то и имена им она придумала уже давно, и это тоже было частью сюрприза для Люка.

\- Давай назовем их Энакин и Бен, - ответила она. - В честь твоих отца и учителя.

Конечно же Люк согласился... И, разумеется он был счастлив тому, что Ханна захотела назвать их сыновей именно так... Вместо ответа он обнял свою дорогую жену и крепко её поцеловал.

*****

Те, кто знал Ханну Соло ещё в бытность её контрабандисткой, сейчас вряд ли узнали бы её в этой трепетной и заботливой матери, которая души не чаяла в своих милых детках. Женщина сама заботилась о Энакине и Бене и крайне редко прибегала к «услугам» дроида-няни самой последней модели, которого Скайуокерам подарили супруги Калриссиан (Лея и Лэндо всё же решили узаконить свои почти шестилетние близкие отношения и незадолго до рождения их племянников наконец-то поженились).

Люк, разумеется, также вносил свою лепту в уход за сыновьями. Он помогал купать их, гулял с ними и даже менял им памперсы. Также Люк был счастлив узнать, что его сыновья являются одаренными и количество мидихлориан в их клетках позволяло надеяться, что Энакин и Бен станут в будущем очень сильными джедаями, такими же как и их знаменитые тезки...

*****

А однажды малышей Скайуокеров навестили два необычных визитера. В один из вечеров в детской вдруг появилось голубоватое сияние, и перед кроваткой, в которой находились мальчики, предстали два призрака, коими были погибшие много лет назад Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби, которые за время своего пребывания в Силе уже давно разрешили все свои разногласия и снова стали настоящими друзьями, каковыми они и были давным давно. Явились они, как нетрудно было догадаться, чтобы, что называется, воочию увидеть своих маленьких тезок.

Призраки пару минут молча любовались на близнецов, один из которых спокойно спал, а второй, напротив, бодрствовал... И не просто бодрствовал, а активно ворочался, пытаясь высвободиться из пеленки, в которую был завернут.

\- Они похожи на Люка, - заметил Кеноби. - Ну и, соответственно, на тебя, - улыбнулся он, взглянув на Энакина-старшего.

\- Интересно, - заговорил призрачный Энакин, глядя на своих внуков. - Который из них Энакин, а который - Бен?..

\- Вот этот, - призрачный Оби-Ван указал пальцем на малыша, который спал. - Бен, а вот этот, - прозрачный палец переместился в сторону другого ребенка. - Энакин, - уверенно заключил Кеноби.

\- Хм, - хмыкнул дедушка Энакин. - И как, хотел бы я знать, ты понял это?.. Они же абсолютно одинаковые...

Однако ответить призрачный Бен не успел, так как дверь открылась, и в комнату вошла Ханна. Она подошла к кроватке и с улыбкой на лице взяла на руки бодрствующего сына.

\- Вот что опять не так, Энакин?.. - мягко произнесла женщина и призрачный Кеноби победоносно хмыкнул, взглянув на своего призрачного друга.

\- Вот посмотри на своего брата... - продолжала между тем Ханна. - Он спокойно спит, а в тебя словно маленький тука вселился... Кушать хочешь?..

Увидев, что женщина собирается дать сыну грудь, призраки деликатно отвернулись, но затем снова повернулись, когда услышали...

\- Не хочешь кушать... А что хочешь?.. Играть хочешь. Ну давай поиграем...

Призраки несколько минут с умилением наблюдали как малыш-Эни счастливо улыбается беззубым ртом, отвечая на нежные прикосновения и поцелуи своей мамы.

Через минуту проснулся и Бен, который также «потребовал» внимания и к себе. Однако уделить это самое внимание своему второму сыну Ханна не успела, поскольку дверь детской вновь распахнулась и на пороге появился Люк, который с удивлением уставился прямо перед собой.

\- Что? - удивленно спросила Ханна.

\- Здесь отец и Бен, - ответил Люк, изумлённое выражение лица которого сменилась радостной улыбкой.

\- Оу, - округлила глаза женщина. - И... где они?.. - повертела она головой, пытаясь понять в какой именно части детской находятся призраки Силы.

\- Здесь, - указал направление Люк.

\- Привет вам, уважаемые Призраки, - почтительно кивнув, шутливым тоном произнесла Ханна.

\- Они тоже приветствуют тебя, - «перевел» ответ отца и учителя Люк, а затем взял на руки Бена, который уже окончательно проснулся и потребовал к себе внимания более решительно и громко...

Призрачные джедаи пробыли в гостях у дружного семейства Скайуокеров ещё какое-то время, а затем пришла пора прощаться. Прощались они конечно же не навсегда. Дедушка Энакин и дядя Бен обещали отныне почаще навещать эту прекрасную семью, и оказать Люку и Ханне всю возможную помощь, когда в их славных детках проснётся Сила...


End file.
